


I’m Not The Type Of Girl For Yū

by lumosflies



Series: Falling Into You, Falling For Each Other [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Daichi Sawamura is Not A Cop, Drinking, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Genderswap, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies
Summary: “You just spent a whole weekend with the only girl you’ve ever loved after a year apart, and you just let her go again without so much as a hug?”Daichi sighed. She didn’t have to look at Suga to know that there was no stopping her until she got a real answer. She glanced at Asahi, who also knew that dodging all these types of questions wouldn’t work on Suga. Suga was good at reading people’s emotional states. Too good, in Asahi’s case. She could still try, though.“There wasn’t enough time,” she said with a shrug. “Besides, it’s….complicated.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Falling Into You, Falling For Each Other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887286
Comments: 21
Kudos: 60





	1. i miss you, i mean it, i tried not to feel it

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by ["Your Type"](https://youtu.be/UlFMVzo9zuE) by Carly Rae Jepsen
> 
> Also, big shoutout to @tiffaniesblews for beta reading this!!

“Text me when you get to your cousin’s house, okay?”

“Duh,” Nishinoya—Noya to her friends— rolled her eyes before grinning up at her best friend. “Call me later, too! I’m gonna need help picking where to go next.”

Asahi couldn’t help smiling back. Noya’s positive attitude was contagious, even when she was parting ways with people for extended periods of time. Although Asahi was at least a head taller than Noya, the shorter girl had always carried herself in such a way that Asahi never looked _down_ at her.

“And don’t forget—” Noya started, but she was interrupted by the station intercom’s final departure announcement for her train. She turned her head to see some fellow last-minute boarding passengers, then quickly back to face Asahi. Asahi just handed Noya the plastic container full of homemade cookies they’d spent the last night baking in return.

“Go on, you don’t wanna miss your train.”

“Thanks, Asahi!” Noya cried out as she ran to the closing doors. Her worn out duffle bag bounced against her hip as she sped across the platform to make it in time. Some of the passengers near the doors were kind enough—or maybe just fearful of the collision— to make room for her just as she stepped across the threshold.

Asahi tried not to laugh as she waved goodbye to Noya. It had been a while since she had seen Noya run like that, especially outside of a volleyball court, but there was no doubt in her mind that Noya could still beat close calls like her life depended on it.

She would have liked to say that she got better at hiding her feelings for Noya after years of increasingly careful interactions. She would have really, really liked to say that. Unfortunately for her, Suga and Daichi could still see the corners of her mouth twitch as she waved goodbye to Noya. She watched Noya wave back through the window and waited until the train was out of sight to turn back to her friends.

They had already said their goodbyes to Noya before Asahi and stepped back a few feet to give Asahi and Noya some privacy. Suga was watching her with a stern expression that was more common for Daichi than herself.

“Asahi...” Daichi began as she stepped forward to wrap an arm around Asahi’s shoulders. She didn’t get to finish her sentence as Suga attached herself to Asahi’s other side. Together, they walked Asahi off the platform and back toward the parking lot.

“What the hell was that?” Suga asked as they stepped outside. The warmth of the mid-afternoon sun made Asahi more aware of the heat radiating on either side of her, but she made no move to push her friends off.

“What do you mean?” Asahi asked in her best innocent voice.

“Suga, maybe we should go easy on her today,” Daichi tried to interfere. She knew exactly where this was going, and she knew it couldn’t end well. Not so soon after Noya left, anyways. Then again, Suga had been holding this in since the day Asahi announced that Noya would be staying with her between returning from South Korea and visiting her cousin. As they predicted, Asahi and Noya were practically inseparable from the moment Asahi picked her up at the airport.

“You know what I mean,” Suga continued, ignoring Daichi’s comment. “You just spent a whole weekend with the only girl you’ve ever loved after a year apart, and you just let her go again without so much as a hug?”

Daichi sighed. She didn’t have to look at Suga to know that there was no stopping her until she got a real answer. She glanced at Asahi, who also knew that dodging all these types of questions wouldn’t work on Suga. Suga was good at reading people’s emotional states. Too good, in Asahi’s case. She could still try, though.

“There wasn’t enough time,” she said with a shrug. “Besides, it’s….complicated.”

They reached the car, but no one moved to get in. Instead, Suga let go of Asahi and crossed her arms disapprovingly. Much like Noya, Suga managed to make Asahi feel much smaller than she was.

“Complicated how? Is it the distance? You two call and text each other more than us,” she nodded toward Daichi, who had started reaching into her pockets for her keys, “So it’s not like there would be a lack of communication. If anything, you might be _over-communicating_.”

Asahi shook her head and kept her eyes off of Suga’s. Her hands curled into tight fists at her sides in an attempt to hide her nerves. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to talk about it without crying at this point, and one more look at her friend could break her.

“No? Then what?“

Daichi let go of Asahi as well to unlock the car and open the driver’s seat door. She hoped that if she could usher them into the car, then the conversation might fizzle out or they would change topics.

“Suga,” she warned in her signature captain-on-duty tone.

Suga uncrossed her arms and reached out to grab Asahi’s trembling hands.

“I’m trying to help you,” Suga tried again in a softer voice. “Take it from someone who almost missed her chance. If you don’t tell Nishinoya how you feel, someone else will confess to her. We all know she’s a catch—”

“I get it! I know I messed up! I know, I know, I know! You don’t have to keep reminding me, Suga. I’m not a kid with a harmless crush anymore. I know exactly how it looks right now!”

Daichi dropped her keys on the pavement. 

Suga was too stunned to speak. She did not take people yelling at her lightly, but this was different. It was Asahi, who was too scared of hurting bugs during summer training camps and too timid to correct a server when her order was wrong.

Since their first volleyball practice together when they introduced themselves to their teammates, Daichi had never seen or heard Asahi be so direct in her outbursts. The fight she had with Noya during high school suddenly seemed minuscule, as if it hadn’t led to the biggest falling out their team would endure.

Thankfully, neither Asahi nor Suga had escalated to the physical level. Just as quickly as Asahi raised her voice, she was whispering apologies to Suga with wide eyes, not daring to speak louder now. The trio remained silent save for Asahi’s sniffling as she raised an arm to wipe her nose on the back of her sleeve. 

Daichi scrambled to pick the keys up and closed the door behind her. Suga’s grip on Asahi’s hands tightened as she pulled her into a hug, letting the taller girl rest her head on her shoulder. Daichi stepped forward and lightly placed a hand on Asahi’s back.

“What happened with Noya?” she asked.

All they heard was a muffled sentence as Asahi wrapped her arms around Suga.

“One more time?” Suga said. “I’m not fluent in that language yet.”

Although Asahi couldn’t see her face, she knew her friend was trying to make her smile with her. It helped that both Suga and Daichi were trying to calm her down so she could talk again. Their lives were so different from their days of long volleyball practices and cramming for college entrance exams, but some things never changed.

“She...she has a girlfriend. A college girl who’s studying abroad in America.” Asahi finally managed to say. “So, no. Long-distance isn’t the thing holding us back.”

Suga frowned at her own words being thrown back at her. Now Daichi felt like crying, but she couldn’t. If she did, that would just set Asahi off again. Instead, she kept rubbing circles against Asahi’s back.

“They just made it to six months, and she’s coming back in May, and they’re doing so much to make it work that _I_ should have offered to do for her, and...” Asahi paused to focus on not crying more. 

Daichi moved her hands up to Asahi’s shoulders and spun her around to give her a hug. Suga reached up to brush Asahi’s hair away from her wet cheeks. She looked up at Asahi’s puffy eyes and gave a slight nod, as if to say, “Go on.”

“And I’m just so _fucking stupid!_ I’m trying every day not to love her, but I can’t—” she took a deep breath, “I’m sorry...I just can’t _not_ love her.”

And just like that, Asahi was incoherent again. All the strength she had been using to fake a smile for Noya that weekend was gone. She was too drained to do more than slump against her friends and hide her face again.

“Asahi, I’m so sorry...” Suga trailed off and settled for wrapping her arms around the other two.

“You’re not stupid,” Daichi added. “You see the good in everyone, and you have so much love for the people in your life. It’s not your fault.”

Asahi just gripped the back of Daichi’s jacket tighter.

“And you are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for,” Daichi continued.

“Come on,” Suga tugged gently on one of Asahi’s arms, pulling her away from Daichi. “Let’s get you some tea.”

All Asahi could do was nod weakly and wipe her face with her sleeve again. She let Suga walk her to the opposite side of the car.

“Thanks, guys,” she managed to say. “Sorry for...all of that.”

“If you apologize to me again we’re leaving you here to walk home,” Suga teased as she opened the front passenger door.

Daichi groaned as she settled into the driver’s seat.

“Suga, you can’t keep threatening people with that. You’re not even the one driving.”

“Keep sassing me and I’ll leave you here too. Don’t test me, Daichi.”

From the backseat, Asahi let out a chuckle at her friends’ bickering married couple routine. She felt the beginning of a headache coming on from all the crying, but she didn’t care. As long as she had Daichi and Suga with her, she would be able to get through this.

Against her better judgment, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw that she had one new text from Noya.

 **[13:01] From Noya:** miss you already ( ; ω ; )

Asahi glanced up from her phone to check that neither Suga nor Daichi was paying attention to her. She sent back a quick reply before either of them could notice what she was doing and start asking more questions.

 **[13:12] To Noya:** Safe travels! Don’t eat too many cookies on the train!

* * *

After a long evening of Daichi and Suga reassuring Asahi that she did in fact deserve to love and be loved in return, they realized that what felt like twenty minutes of talking was actually several hours.

Asahi set down her mug and picked up her phone to check the time. Other than a few work emails she left unread for the sake of addressing them at a more decent time in the morning, she only had a few notifications. There were a handful of texts from Noya. The previews told her that Noya had gotten to her cousin’s house safely, and she was already planning her next adventure.

“It’s too late to take the bus,” Daichi said as she picked up the empty mugs from the coffee table. “You’re staying here for the night.”

Asahi opened her mouth to insist that it wasn’t too late and she didn’t mind walking, but Suga shook her head.

“We’re not letting you walk home _alone_ this late at night.” She yawned and stretched as she got up from the couch.

With Asahi’s help, they removed the couch cushions and pulled out the mattress. Daichi returned with pillows and a stack of neatly folded blankets.

“Thank you for everything,” Asahi smiled as she and Suga made the bed. “I...I’d be such a mess without you guys.”

“Asahi, we’re always gonna be there for you,” Daichi said as she pulled Asahi into one last hug for the night. Before Asahi could respond she felt Suga pressed against her back as she wrapped her arms around both of them.

“We’re gonna get you through this.”

Daichi was the first to pull away. She bid Asahi goodnight and looked at Suga as if to ask if she was ready for bed. Suga just held up a finger as if to say, “one minute,” and Daichi nodded back before retreating to the bedroom. Suga took her time detaching herself from Asahi.

“Alright, let’s talk,” she said as she sat down on the mattress. Her tone had changed so quickly, Asahi nearly jumped away from her. She sat down, laughing nervously.

“We’ve been talking all night. I don’t think there’s anything else we can say at this point.”

Suga shook her head. For someone who looked ready to pass out just five minutes ago, she looked more alert and judgmental than she had all day.

“How long have you known she was in a relationship?”

“Since their first date,” Asahi sighed.

“And you still let her stay with you, even though you knew how much it would hurt.” It wasn’t a question.

“What else was I supposed to do? I couldn’t let her stay at a hotel,” Asahi said with a shrug.

This time Suga let out a long sigh. Her lips formed a tight line as if she were holding back an expletive. Of course, Asahi has been so supportive and accommodating all this time, never expecting anything in return.

“I know you would hold the weight of the world on your shoulders if it meant making Noya happy, but you need to think about yourself, too.”

Asahi looked down. She knew Suga was right. They both did. Although Asahi rarely indulged in the “Daichi and Suga are the mom friends” bit, she really felt like she was being scolded by her mother right now. Seeing that Suga was clearly disappointed in her was even worse than when she was mad and trying to karate chop the negativity from her body.

“I almost let Daichi go, you know,” Suga began in a softer tone. “I knew she had feelings for me back in high school, but she also had feelings for Michimiya.”

Asahi stared back at Suga in disbelief. She knew that Daichi and Suga had been pining for each other throughout high school, but she apparently missed out on the boys’ volleyball club captain’s chemistry with Daichi. She had so many questions now that it was hard to pick just _one_ to begin with.

“What did you do?”

“I confessed to her, right before we left for nationals. I told her that I still wanted to be her friend if she ended up choosing Michimiya.”

“Weren’t you scared?”

Suga laughed, but it was far from her usual bright laughter. To Asahi, it sounded more like a bitter “Ha!”

“Of course, I was risking everything— my best friend, my team, hell, even you. I know we joke about it a lot, but I was genuinely scared you might side with her if we ever split up.” For once, Suga looked close to tears now as Asahi stared in shock.

“But I knew I had to tell her because it wasn’t fair to either of us to keep doing that will-they-won’t-they dance around each other until graduation. That’s why I’m telling you this. Asahi, even if she doesn’t return your feelings, you can’t keep going on like this. You can’t keep putting yourself through this pain just for the sake of keeping things safe and calm.”

Asahi let her shoulders drop and bowed her head. Some part of her knew Suga was right. Another part had hoped that she could ignore that feeling and simply learn to get better at shielding her heart.

“You’re right,” she conceded. “I’ll….I don’t know. I’ll figure out what to do in the morning.”

As noncommittal as that answer was, Suga knew when to pick and choose her battles. They were both exhausted, and Asahi was at least considering herself in the equation now. She leaned forward to give Asahi one more hug.

“Sweet dreams, Asahi,” she said before disappearing into the dark hallway.

Asahi got up to turn off the lights and grabbed her phone on the way to bed. Now that she was alone, she could properly read Noya’s texts.

 **[20:18] From Noya:** made it back in one piece!

 **[20:19] From Noya:** MY COUSIN GOT A CORGI AND DIDN’T EVEN TELL ME AHTSHDEJDGFSHS .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.

 **[22:26] From Noya:** [3 attachments]

 **[00:41] From Noya:** i think i’ll go to europe next

 **[00:43] From Noya:** i’ve always wanted to see paris but venice seems so cool!

Not wanting to ignore Noya, Asahi sent a quick reply.

 **[01:37] To Noya:** That’s great! And your cousin has a very cute dog

Asahi didn’t even get the chance to turn off her screen and set the phone down. She saw the bubble at the bottom of the screen. How was Noya replying so quickly?

 **[01:38] From Noya:** i’m kinda stuffing my face with cookies right now so it’s hard to type

 **[01:39] From Noya:** can i call you?

Asahi nearly dropped the phone on her face. A call this late? They had a habit of calling each other whenever they just felt like talking while still doing their own thing from their respective end of the call. Sometimes they just sat in silence as Asahi sketched new designs while Noya just walked around whichever village, town, or city she was visiting at the moment. Noya would occasionally point out things she found interesting into her headphones’ tiny mic.

With a quick glance at the dark hallway, Asahi sighed and sent a quick “Yeah” in reply. Suga had literally just told her to consider her own feelings before catering to Noya’s, but this could count as being a little selfish, right? She also wanted to talk to Noya. She always did.

Her phone started buzzing in her hands and the screen changed to show a picture of Noya laughing at something off-screen, which was actually Kageyama and Hinata running away from an angry swan. Asahi took a second to smile at the contact photo that Tanaka sent her from the most recent Karasuno mini-reunion she had missed out on before answering.

“Asahi?”

“Hey,” she said softly, careful to keep her voice down.

“You’re so quiet,” Noya laughed. “Well, quieter than usual.”

“‘I’m spending the night with Daichi and Suga.”

“Oh! Can you put them on too?”

Asahi couldn’t help smiling at the enthusiasm in the other’s voice. They had just spent the morning getting brunch with the other two, but Noya was already eager to hear from them again.

“They’re sleeping right now. That’s why I’m so quiet.”

“That’s fine,” Noya said, and Asahi could practically see her shrugging from whenever she was right now. “I like talking to you anyways.”

“Me too,” Asahi said with a yawn. If Noya heard it, she didn’t say anything.

“So my cousin got this corgi last month, right? And she didn’t even tell me or send me pics until now! I just walked into the house, and there was this _adorable_ ball of fluff just sitting in the living room. I got to take her for a walk and she was just _so cute,_ Asahi!”

Asahi hummed and set the phone on her pillow beside her head as she closed her eyes. As much as she wanted to talk to Noya for hours on end, she was nearly out of talking energy for the day. Sometimes Noya just kept going on about her day with the occasional confirmation that Asahi was still listening. Tonight seemed like it was going to be one of those calls.

“Anyways, I know you told me not to eat all the cookies on the train, and I didn’t! I only had like half of them, but then I realized I should probably share some with my cousin since she’s nice enough to let me crash here while I figure out my next plans. She only wanted a few, though, and she said I can have the rest. So how can I turn that offer down? She doesn’t know what she’s missing out on, though. You’re the best baker I know. You’ve been holding back on us this whole time. Kinda makes you think about what would happen if you joined a culinary club instead of volleyball...Actually, I’m glad you chose volleyball over baking. Not that I’m complaining about your baking, though! We gotta make more next time, okay?”

Not even five minutes later, Asahi’s hums turned into soft breathing as Noya kept talking about her train ride, her cousin’s dog, and her next travel plans. Noya didn’t seem to notice that Asahi had been silent as she kept talking until she heard another voice on the other side of the call.

“Are you sure your phone’s out here?” Daichi mumbled.

“Yeah, it’s gotta be out here,” Suga whispered back.

They kept their voices low so they wouldn’t wake up Asahi, but the already quiet volume of the room made it easy for Noya to recognize her friends’ voices. 

“Daichi? Suga? I thought you went to bed,” Noya said.

She heard some rustling, which she assumed was Suga carefully lifting the blankets off Asahi to look for her phone. Noya thought about hanging up the call, but she was still busy finishing the last of the cookies. She shrugged to herself, figuring that they would either leave soon or just not hear her in the first place.

Daichi yawned and reached up to pull her hair into a loose ponytail. Whenever Suga lost something in their apartment, their two-person search party could last anywhere from five to forty-five minutes.

“Don’t wake her up. She’s had a long day,” Daichi warned as she bent down to check underneath the couch. She used her phone as a flashlight to reveal nothing more than dust and a few neglected pens that must have been used for Suga’s crossword puzzles. She reached under the couch to pick them up and set them aside for the morning.

Suga hummed in response as she started clearing off the coffee table that had been pushed aside to make room for the mattress. 

“What were you even talking about when you stayed out here?” Daichi asked as she handed her phone over to Suga. “You didn’t push her to confess again, did you?”

Noya knew she should have hung up after hearing that Suga wanted Asahi to confess to someone. She felt a strange mix of pride and fear. On one hand, it was about time Asahi gathered the courage to be honest with someone about her feelings. On the other hand, she started to feel hurt that her best friend wouldn’t even tell her about her love life when they were so open with each other about everything else. In the end, she decided to stay on the line. Just for a minute, she swore to herself.

“I just told her how I finally got my shit together and confessed to you. She needed to hear that we didn’t have a perfect getting together story, either,” she said with a shrug.

Daichi frowned and looked over at Asahi’s sleeping form. She knew Suga meant well and only wanted the best for their former teammates, but sometimes she could push them too far. Their last year of high school had incredibly high and low points, and the inner turmoil she went through while sorting out her feelings for both Michimiya and Suga was one of her lowest. Still, Daichi couldn’t help feeling that it paled in comparison to Asahi’s unrequited love.

“Noya’s in a relationship though. Is it fair to make Asahi tell her now?”

Noya choked on a cookie mid-bite.

It took her a second to regain her composure and reach for her glass of milk. She silently thanked the universe that her cousin was also sound asleep an entire floor above her. She didn’t even have time to process if she heard Daichi correctly.

“Well, I didn’t mean _tomorrow_ , but she doesn’t deserve to be miserable like this all the time,” Suga replied as she handed the phone back to Daichi. She tiptoed around the couch to make her way to the kitchen, where she could get away with turning on the stove’s overhead light.

Noya heard Daichi hum in agreement. Even if she had said something, Noya wasn’t too sure she would be able to process that either. Despite her nearly constant bright attitude and shenanigans, she wasn’t completely ignorant of her surroundings. This was new, though. Her best friend was miserable because of _her_ , and she suddenly felt like the world’s biggest asshole for all those times she gushed about her developing relationship. 

She didn’t quite hear Suga as she moved away from Asahi’s phone. She didn’t know what else she could expect to hear. Yet, she couldn’t hang up the phone. It felt wrong to listen to a conversation that was most definitely not meant for her ears, but now she was too invested.

“—but she needs to take care of herself first,” Noya heard Suga say as her voice gradually came closer to the phone. “Anyways, can you just text me? It’s on silent but it’s quiet enough that we can still hear it vibrate.”

At that point, Noya realized that if they looked anywhere near Asahi’s phone, they would see the call in progress screen and probably tell Asahi they were overheard. She heard way more than enough, anyway.

Noya put her phone in sleep mode and pulled her knees up beneath her chin as she thought about everything she just heard. For starters, Asahi liked her. As more than a friend. A brief lapse in judgment led Noya to explore all the what-ifs of their history. How long had Asahi felt this way? Was it before or after she started telling Asahi about her dates? Would Asahi ever tell her how much she was hurting if it weren’t for Suga and Daichi—

A quick buzz from her phone temporarily lit up the screen with a text notification. She picked it up, hoping it miraculously help her make sense of everything. But of course, life doesn’t work that way, she figured as she read her girlfriend’s contact name. She quickly dropped the phone as if it had burned her fingertips.

 _That’s right_. _You’re in a committed, long-distance relationship._

The voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like her former vice captain’s gradually became more persistent.

 _Your_ girlfriend _is waiting for you to answer._

Once again, Noya found herself cursing life for being unfair. Part of her wished that she had just hung up the damn phone as soon as she realized she was eavesdropping. Part of her wished that she stayed on the call even longer. After a few minutes of typing and deleting her response, she finally settled on the most she could honestly say for now. She had a lot of mixed feelings to sort through in the morning.

 **[01:56] From BAE <333: **Hope you got home safe! Love you <3

 **[02:01] To BAE <333:** thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've written fics but this idea has been in my notes for a while. Also, I tried my best to keep it semi-canon compliant with the manga, but I haven't read the manga yet so I took some liberties. Next chapter coming soon!


	2. i love you, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya explores Venice on her own, Asahi tries to move on with the help of some friends, and some things never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to @tiffaniesblews for beta reading even though she doesn't watch Haikyuu. (Shameless promo: check out her Zutara fics if that's your cup of tea)
> 
> This fic was actually supposed to be a oneshot, but my brain kept saying "What if there was Drama™?"

The last time Asahi checked, Noya was having the time of her life in Venice. Their texts and phone calls became more scarce, but Asahi figured that was due to Noya exploring the city and trying to learn the language—or at least the essentials as a traveler. The time zone difference also prevented them from calling while they were both awake and otherwise unoccupied. 

Still, she would get the occasional picture of Noya in the afternoon or late at night. Her favorite so far was the most recent photo: Noya was standing on a dock with a Marlin almost as tall as herself in her arms. She was beaming at the camera, and although Asahi had plenty of pictures of Noya during her travels, she had a feeling this one was special. It was the happiest she had seen Noya in a while. As long as Noya was happy, Asahi didn’t mind the gradually dulling pain of her love so much. She couldn’t afford to be as sad as she was last month with Suga and Daichi constantly checking in on her and her current workload.

For instance, Asahi was currently keeping herself busy by dedicating herself to the monotonous task of measuring and cutting fabrics for prototype designs. Her supervisors recently presented a whole new summer line that they planned to release by mid-May, which was less than three weeks away according to her desk calendar.

Back in high school, she had a mild interest in fashion design, but now she couldn’t imagine herself doing anything else. They initially thought she was applying to be a model since she definitely had the height, and she just handed them her portfolio of sample designs and somehow managed to state her intentions without stuttering. Since then, Asahi grew more passionate about her work and her goals of designing her own clothing line that suited people of all heights and body types.

On some days, such as this one, Asahi would take one look at herself in the full-length mirror next to her station and laugh quietly to herself at the way her appearance contradicted her place in this industry. Her long brown hair was pulled into a loose bun held in place by a worn-out hair tie and with a thin white headband pushing back any flyaways from her face. Her face was bare—she rarely felt comfortable in makeup— except for the square-framed glasses sliding down her nose. Her outfit was what really made Asahi stick out against the rest of her coworkers and higher-ups, though. Her gray button-up shirt and navy slacks had some collateral fabric dye from when she was testing different shades of greens and blues, and her sleeves had been rolled up to her elbows. Everyone else working at the surrounding desks and stations looked effortlessly neat and composed compared to Asahi.

Just as she reached up to try fixing her hair into a more presentable style, a low buzz on the table brought her hands back down to grab her phone. She smiled as she read the notification preview.

 **[14:30] From Noya** : good morning asahi 💕

In the last two weeks, Noya has become more expressive in her texts, if that was even possible. Asahi didn’t know what caused the shift in Noya’s tone recently, but she wasn’t complaining. The first time Noya sent a heart emoji, Asahi tried to Google “what does it mean when your friend sends you hearts” before Suga caught her. Suga had warned Asahi to be careful and remember that Noya was still taken and openly affectionate with most of her friends, anyways. Asahi knew she was right and tried to keep herself in check. It didn’t stop her from feeling better whenever Noya did it though.

 **[14:31] To Noya** : Good morning! You’re up early

 **[14:31] From Noya** : i’m going fishing again. gotta get up early to catch the good ones!!

 **[14:32] To Noya** : Sounds like fun! I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself over there

 **[14:32] From Noya** : i actually have to get out of bed and start getting ready now. i’ll text you later after work! 💞

 **[14:33] To Noya** : Sounds good, I hope you have a good time fishing

“Oooh I know that look,” a teasing voice said from across the table, bringing Asahi’s attention back to her surroundings and nearly causing her to drop her phone on the floor. When she looked up, a young man who looked like he could have been one of their catalog models was standing across from her, leaning forward in an attempt to see the conversation on Asahi’s screen.

“Oh- hello Haru,” she greeted as she set her phone face down on the table. “How are you today?”

“Who is it? A crush? Someone you’re just ‘talking to?’” he pressed as he pulled up a stool. Asahi laughed and shook her head as she tried to get back to work.

“Just checking in with a friend.”

“A friend who makes you smile that wide? In the middle of crunch week?”

Asahi felt herself starting to blush. She didn’t even notice she was smiling at the texts. When she didn’t give him more than a shrug, he just laughed in response. Although she kept her attention to the fabric in front of her, she didn’t have to look up again to know he meant no malice toward her. As the two youngest members in their department, Asahi and Haru had grown closer as coworkers and friends since their first meeting.

“Enough about me,” Asahi said, “How was your date with that girl from the mall last week?”

"Great, actually. We’re actually getting drinks tonight if you want to tag along,” he beamed.

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude on your date...” Asahi said.

“It’s just us getting a few drinks after a long week. You don’t have to come, but I think you could use a little quality time with your favorite coworker to destress before it gets worse next week,” Haru said, batting his eyelashes at her. “Your turn again. Who’s got you looking like a lovesick puppy?

“Oh, then if it’s okay with you two I guess I’ll join you,” she said with a nod. “And I told you, I was just talking to a friend. She just woke up—“

“This late?!” Haru looked scandalized at the thought of someone sleeping through the day. Asahi shook her head again.

“Yes and no,” she started, “She’s visiting Italy right now, so it’s pretty early in the morning for her.”

“Italy?! That’s so cool! I wish I was there right now instead of at work,” Haru whined in an exaggerated tone as he slumped over the table. Just as quickly as he began his performance, he sprang back up with wide eyes.

“Wait, is this the girl you’ve been—“ he looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them (they weren’t) and lowered his voice to a whisper, “the girl from your high school volleyball club?”

Asahi sighed and nodded, knowing she didn’t need to say more than that for him to understand. In the few times they had gone out for dinner after work together, Haru and Asahi learned a decent amount of each other’s personal lives, including her crush on her best friend and his recently expanded dating pool since he came out as bisexual.

“You’re still looking out for yourself, right?”

She nodded again.

“Good. Then I don’t need to give you the same lecture your other friends have been giving you,” Haru said as he started straightening the piles of fabric she had already cut. “I just want to remind you that with or without her, you’re an amazing person who deserves to be happy.”

Asahi was about to thank him—whether for helping with the fabric or just for being a good friend, she didn’t know— when his phone chimed from his pocket.

“Duty calls,” he said with a dramatic eye roll. Asahi chuckled and waved as he put the stool back with its original work station. “I’ll drop by later so we can head over to the bar together.”

“See you later,” she said. “And Haru?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks...for being there for me, and everything else.”

“Any time, Asahi. See you later!”

* * *

**Group Chat** : fellas is it gay to be gay

 **[17:42] From Suga** : asahi are you coming over for dinner tonight?

 **[17:44] From Daichi** : Thank you for asking her instead of picking her up at work without warning this time.

 **[17:44] From Suga** : i work so hard for this family and for what? 😤😤😤

 **[17:45] From Asahi** : I’m actually getting drinks with a coworker and his girlfriend tonight but thanks for the offer 😁

 **[17:45] From Asahi** : It might be too soon to call them a couple...but they’re definitely a good fit for each other

 **[17:46] From Suga** : you’re cheating on us with another couple??!!? 😤😠😡

 **[17:46] From Asahi** : He made a very convincing case earlier.

 **[17:46] From Asahi** : We can go out tomorrow if you want.

 **[17:47] From Suga** : babe please don’t text them back 🥺

 **[17:47] From Suga** : they can’t love you like we do 🥺🥺

 **[17:48] From Daichi** : Suga, she’s allowed to have other friends besides us.

 **[17:48] From Daichi** : Asahi, you’re always welcome to come over anytime you’d like.

 **[17:49] From Asahi** : Thanks guys. We just arrived so I’ll talk to you later

 **[17:50] From Suga** : heart 💔 been broke 📉 so many times

 **[17:50] From Suga** : ⏰ i don’t know 🤔 what to believe

 **[17:51] From Suga** : 💯 mama 👩❤️💋👩 said 🗣 it’s my fault

 **[17:51]: From Daichi** : She’s not here anymore, and I’m sitting right next to you.

 **[17:51] From Suga** : 😢 it’s my fault 🤦🏻♂️i wear my heart ❤️ on my sleeve 💪

 **[17:52] From Daichi** : Please stop blowing up our phones.

 **[17:53] From Suga** : i think it’s best 👍 i put my heart ❤️ on ice 🧊

 **[17:54] From Daich** i: I love you deeply, but I am not afraid to smother you with this blanket.

 **[17:55] From Suga** : aww i love you too 💓🥰😍💗😘

* * *

On any other Friday evening, Asahi would usually find herself watching movies with Suga and Daichi at either her apartment or theirs, or she would treat herself to a nice bath with whichever book she was currently reading. On nights like these, when Haru convinced her to hang out after work, she was casually nursing a glass of plum wine and laughing at Haru’s story of how he literally ran into his old high school teacher on his bike. 

If high-school Asahi could see herself now, she may have been in awe of how easily her future self seemed to fit into the small bar’s lively atmosphere. If present Asahi was being honest, she was a little impressed by her own progress in gradually branching out beyond her regular social circle. There was no chance she would have gone out to a bar like this without a gentle nudge from a friend.

“I swear, that’s the _last_ time I take that route to the market,” Haru finished his story with a sip of his beer.

“I can’t believe your luck,” Asahi laughed again. “I think I would have died of embarrassment.”

“If I ran over my old teacher with my bike, I would never be able to go within a 20-kilometer radius of that location,” Haru’s not-date, Mai, agreed from his other side. With the way she easily fit against his side, Asahi couldn’t help smiling from across the table. Her love life may have been a struggle at the moment, but at least her friends were finding love for themselves.

Before Asahi knew what was happening, they had gone through two more rounds of drinks, and she was listening intently to Mai’s story of confessing to her childhood crush back in their second year of high school only to realize that he was gay. Once she concluded that they were still good friends after that brief awkward hurdle, Asahi looked over at Haru, who looked prouder of her than he had of his handiwork all week.

“I knew you were a keeper,” he said before pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. “Anyways, all this beer is going straight through me, so I’ll be right back.”

“Classy as always, Haru,” Asahi teased as he got up and walked toward the restrooms. When she turned her attention back to the table, she realized that Mai was watching her intently.

“So, Asahi,” Mai began, “Are you seeing anyone?”

Asahi laughed nervously and reached a hand up to scratch the back of her head.

“N-no, I’m single,” she stammered. “But if you’re worried about Haru and me, I promise you there’s nothing going on. He really likes you and I like you too—I mean, not like _that_. Not that there’s anything wrong with liking girls. I’m actually a lesbian. I don’t mean to sound like I’m hitting on you, I swear, I just think you’re really nice and easy to get along with. Not that you’re not pretty, too. I actually think you’re gorgeous, oh god, I’m sorry that was so rude of me. I’m not usually like this, honestly—”

“Woah, take a breath, Asahi,” Mai cut her off, holding her hands up in a “slow down” gesture. “I wasn’t worried about you and Haru being friends. I just wanted to know if you were seeing anyone, too.”

“Oh….” Asahi felt her face grow warmer as she tried to calm herself down, even warmer than it already was from the wine. “No, I’m not.”

“You have someone you’d like to be dating, though, don’t you?” Mai asked in a gentle tone like she somehow already knew the answer.

Asahi didn’t respond. All she could do was look down at her empty glass as her ears turned red.

“I’ve seen that look in your eyes before,” Mai continued, causing Asahi to look up again in surprise. They had just met that evening.

“That look like you’re longing to have something that someone else has. And I’m willing to bet it’s not Haru’s hair gel.” Mai’s teasing smirk caused Asahi to laugh, bringing her back into the conversation.

“You’re...you’re really good at reading people,” she said.

Mai shrugged. “I studied psychology in college. And I just helped one of my friends get over a major break up. She looks at every couple the same way now.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I know it’s easier said than done to get over a heartbreak.” Asahi nodded solemnly.

“She’ll be okay soon enough. They were drifting apart emotionally at the end, and long-distance is hard to keep up with anyways.”

“You’re right, by the way. There is someone I’m interested in, but she’s in a relationship.” Asahi sighed. “I guess I’m not the type of girl for her.”

Mai reached across the table and gently pried Asahi’s hands off of her glass with her own.

“Then it’s her loss. We’ll just have to find someone else who deserves your love.”

Asahi blushed, but she didn’t pull away from Mai. It was a strange feeling, letting a new acquaintance see her so vulnerable during their first meeting, but she also felt like she could trust Mai. She was about to thank Mai for the support when she saw Haru walking back to their table. Mai gave her hands a light squeeze before letting go of Asahi’s hands.

“It’s getting kind of late, isn’t it?” Mai asked once Haru sat down. He took out his phone to check the time.

“What do you say, ladies? Time to turn in for the night?”

“I think I could do with some sleep,” Asahi said as Mai nodded in agreement.

After cleaning their table for the busser and paying, the three made their way to the nearest train station. Haru had to get off first, and he gave them each a hug before leaving. As they approached Mai’s stop, she put her number in Asahi’s phone and made her promise they would keep talking, even if things didn’t work out between herself and Haru. Asahi held back from saying that she highly doubted they wouldn’t work as a couple, especially after seeing them together all night

“I hope you can find someone who makes you happy too,” Mai said before stepping through the doors. Asahi just waved back at her through the window before pulling out her phone to check for any missed notifications. There were a few texts from Suga and Daichi when they were texting in their group chat earlier and three more from Noya since they last talked.

 **[18:03] From Noya** : [2 attachments]

 **[18:04] From Noya** : my biggest catch!!!

 **[20:27] From Noya** : wanna call later?

 **[21:19] To Noya** : I’d like that, if you’re not too busy 😊

 **[21:19] To Noya** : I’m almost home now and then I’ll be able to talk

Asahi lowered the phone away from her face as she got off at her stop. It was just about a five-minute walk from her apartment, but the thought of talking to Noya pushed her to walk faster. She had barely stepped into the building when her phone buzzed. Asahi wasted no time in picking up the call.

“Hi—”

“Why are you getting home so late? Are you okay? Do I need to call Ryū and have her check in on you?”

“Noya, please calm down,” Asahi chuckled as she started climbing the stairs up to her floor. “I was just hanging out with my coworker and his girlfriend…Wait, they’re not official yet. I really need to stop calling her that before I scare her off.”

“Asahi, you sound...wait, no way!” Noya exclaimed, causing Asahi to hold the phone further away from her ear. “You only ramble like that when you’re drunk. Oh my god, I’m missing out on drunk Asahi?!?”

“I’m not _drunk_ , Noya. I’m just…” Asahi paused to take out her keys as she approached her door, holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder. While she truly believed she wasn’t drunk after just a few glasses of wine, her hand-eye coordination also wasn’t the best at the moment.

“Okay, we went out for drinks, but I promise I’m not drunk,” she tried again. “I just feel... _lighter_? Does that make sense?”

As she entered her apartment, all Asahi could hear was Noya’s laughter. Finally, in the privacy of her own home, she allowed herself to be a little selfish and savor the sound of pure joy and amusement.

“Whatever you say, Asahi. How was work?”

And so began the routine of Asahi and Noya telling each other about their days. She told Noya about the new summer line she was working on as she changed into an old Karasuno t-shirt and sweatpants. Noya told her about all the fish she caught as she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She let Noya talk about her most recent adventures as she poured herself a glass of water.

By the time she crawled into bed, they were discussing the pros and cons of gondolas with Noya passionately arguing that unless Asahi had fallen off of one in front of an entire deck of outdoor dining guests, she had no ground to stand on. Asahi couldn’t stop herself from laughing before apologizing profusely. Her pleasant buzz had faded since the call started nearly an hour ago, but she still felt just as relaxed.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh. That was cruel of me,” she mumbled into the phone, “but if anyone could turn that situation around, it’s you. There’s no doubt in my mind.”

For once, Noya was the one who fell silent while Asahi kept talking.

“I hope you’re having a good time in Italy. I wish I could see all the sights like you,” she continued with a brief yawn. Against her better judgement, an afterthought crept its way into her mind. _I want to see them_ with _you._

“Imissyou,” Noya spoke up again.

Asahi swore she felt her heart drop out of her body. It was fast and fleeting, like Noya herself, but she still caught it. Noya missed her, and somehow that made all the progress she made in easing off her feelings seem irrelevant.

“I…” Asahi closed her eyes and sighed. “I miss you too. You know that, right?”

Noya hummed her affirmation.

“But as much as I miss you, I’m so proud of you for following your heart and exploring the world on your own.”

“You big sap,” Noya finally said with a chuckle. “Thanks, though. I didn’t know it ‘til now, but I think I needed to hear that.”

From that point, Noya steered the conversation back to more casual topics like the differences between Japanese and Italian food and the other tourists she encountered. Eventually, she realized that Asahi had finally fallen asleep after a long day of work and socializing with friends.

“Goodnight, Asahi,” she whispered before hanging up.

* * *

Nearly halfway across the world, Nishinoya Yū slipped her phone into her pocket and buried her face in her hands. She let out a muffled yell, scaring off the few pigeons that were walking around the bench she had settled on.

She promised herself that she would be more open with Asahi and just tell her the truth about what she knew and how she felt. Tanaka was even patient with Noya when she explained what she overheard from Suga and Daichi on the phone that one night.

_**[09:45] From ryū** : slow down and start over _

_**[09:45] To ryū** : i was talking to asahi last night and she fell asleep _

_**[09:46] To ryū** : then suga and daichi came in the room _

_**[09:47] To ryū** : they were talking about pushing asahi to confess her feelings to someone _

_**[09:47] To ryū** : it’s me they were talking about me _

_**[09:49] To ryū** : they literally said my name and they talked about how i’m in a relationship so it’s not fair to asahi to confess _

_**[09:50] From ryū** : oh shit… _

_**[09:50] To ryū** : ahbkdsfnakdfj what am i gonna do?? _

_**[09:51] From ryū** : first of all you can’t tell asahi a goddamn thing _

_**[09:51] From ryū** : not right now anyways _

_**[09:52] From ryū** : don’t think i didn’t see the way you two looked at each other in high school _

_**[09:52] To ryū** : damn why did you have to read me like that 💀💀 _

_**[09:53] From ryū** : bc you haven’t shut up the fuck up about how much asahi changed your life since we were first years _

_**[09:54] To ryū** : not to talk about ur fiance like this but,,,,,;;;;,,, _

_**[09:54] To ryū** : i was like That for kiyoko too,,,, _

_**[09:55] From ryū** : i’m gonna let that slide bc 1. bitch me too the fuck?? _

_**[09:56] From ryū** : and 2. the way you act toward asahi is so different than how you act with her it’s not even funny anymore _

_**[09:57]: From ryū** : idk what’s going on with you and asahi but it’s not platonic _

_**[09:58] To ryū** : we’re just friends!! _

_**[09:58] From ryū** : i’m not done _

_**[09:58] From ryū** : notice how you haven’t really mentioned your gf since we started talking? _

_**[09:59] From ryū** : you need to figure out how you feel about her AND asahi _

_**[10:00] From ryū** : let’s start simple. are you freaking out bc you like both of them or bc you’re excited at the thought of asahi liking you back? _

_**[10:01] To ryū** : hjknafdsnjaf i don’t know!!! _

_**[10:01] To ryū** : ok yeah maybe i did like asahi that way back in high school _

_**[10:02] To ryū** : but i just thought she didn’t like me back so i never pushed it _

_**[10:02] To ryū** : it’s too late now isn’t it? _

_**[10:03] From ryū** : bro….....😢😕 _

_**[10:03] To ryū** : bro….. _

_**[10:04] From ryū** : i’m here for you 😔 _

_**[10:05] to ryū** : ty 🧡🧡 _

After a handful of equally frustrating conversations with Tanaka and a messy Facetime breakup, Noya thought she was ready to confront her feelings for Asahi. Whether they faded and had a sudden resurgence or they were always there and just dormant since high school, she still didn’t know. 

What she did know was that she had been hyping herself up for the last two weeks to talk to Asahi about it, only to chicken out at the last second and replace everything she practiced with a pathetic “I miss you.”

Noya was never one to back down from a challenge. She proudly earned scars and bruises from diving for spike after spike back in high school. She stood her ground during that one horrible fight with Asahi that nearly ended their friendship entirely. When she thought about life after graduation, she knew that _more_ school wasn’t right for her. She wanted to see the world and find herself outside of volleyball.

Noya sighed—partially in defeat but mostly in embarrassment— and pushed herself off the bench. If she stayed any longer, she would have spiraled even more. Walking around the city usually helped her calm down. It reminded Noya that despite everything going on in the smaller scope that was her personal life, everything else in life moved on.

She took out her phone as she walked towards a plaza filled with street vendors, performers, tourists. She took a few pictures and sent the clearest one to Asahi. She would come forward and be honest about her feelings soon enough, but this would have to do for now.

 **[16:41] To asahi** : wish you were here 💞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update should be the last chapter...unless?
> 
> Seriously though, thanks for reading/making it this far! 
> 
> Feel free to reach me on Twitter @jijisdeliveries if you have any comments/questions/suggestions!


	3. break my heart and start again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya comes home, Suga and Tanaka set a plan in motion, and Asahi just has a lot of feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listenings:
> 
> ["Happy Not Knowing"](https://youtu.be/L4YbNztrCIA) by Carly Rae Jepsen
> 
> ["Right Words Wrong Time"](https://youtu.be/01xj3WaVDyU) by Carly Rae Jepsen

**Group Chat** : collateral damage support group

 **[08:12] From Tanaka** : uggghhhh

 **[08:12] From Tanaka** : remind me again how i got stuck with airport duty

 **[08:13] From Daichi** : Asahi picked her up last time, and we all know how that ended.

 **[08:13] From Suga** : i still think we should let asahi pick her up again

 **[08:15] From Tanaka** : ty suga you were always my fave vice captain

 **[08:15] From Suga** : i better be 😙😙😙

 **[08:16] From Daichi** : Tanaka, you’re going to be late if you keep whining.

 **[08:17] From Tanaka** : can’t we just lock them in a closet or something so they can finally get together

 **[08:18] From Suga** : that would speed up the process...👀👀

 **[08:18] From Daichi** : No. They need to talk about their feelings, but it needs to be on their own terms.

 **[08:20] From Daichi** : There’s no guarantee that their feelings are even mutual anymore.

 **[08:21] From Daichi** : So we will not be meddling. We’re all going to be supportive friends and let them talk when they’re ready.

 **[08:22] From Suga** : wow i can’t believe you just used your captain voice over text

 **[08:22] From Suga** : dare i say…..

 **[08:22] From Suga** : hot

 **[08:26] From Tanaka** : I’M STILL HERE ASSHOLES

 **[08:26] From Suga** : ahksjdfnfjadsndf ily too tanaka 😘

 **[08:27] From Daichi** : Suga, I just folded the laundry and put it on the bed. Could you put it away while I vacuum?

 **[08:28] From Suga** : you got it 💗💓💖

 **[08:30] From Tanaka** : unbelievable

 **[08:31] From Tanaka** : i’m gonna run away with kiyoko and leave you all behind

 **[08:32] From Suga** : you two are just as gross but go off 😘😙😚

* * *

 **[09:23] From suga** : what would you say if i told you i just came up with a brilliant foolproof plan

 **[09:24] From suga** : (you’d say thank you suga, you’ve always been my favorite and my mentor and i’ll definitely let you watch my cat the next time we go on a romantic getaway)

 **[09:25] To suga:**???

 **[09:25] To suga** : going behind daichi’s back huh?

 **[09:25] To suga** : idc what your plan is as long as it gets noya to stop whining about how hot asahi got in the last month

 **[09:26] From suga** : then follow my lead

* * *

After a month of more phone calls and texts, Noya was finally back in Japan and ready to see Asahi in person again. Unfortunately for her, her body wasn’t as aware as her mind that she was supposed to be running on Japan’s time instead of Italy’s. She tried to sleep on her flight home, but the seats were too stiff and she got stuck in a middle seat.

Instead of calling Asahi to let her know that she would be home for at least a few months— traveling was expensive when you were running out of savings and could only get odd jobs here and there— Noya spent her first day in Japan in Tanaka and Kiyoko’s guest bedroom. Kiyoko woke her up after she reached the 12-hour mark just to make sure she ate and drank some water.

“You’re just as saintly as ever, Kiyoko,” Noya beamed up at the handsome man before her. 

“Have some decency. I’m literally standing next to you,” Tanaka rolled her eyes and gave Noya a light shove. “Now go eat your dinner...er, breakfast. Whatever, just get some food in you so you can stop sleeping through the day.”

Noya laughed as she rolled out of the bed and made her way into the kitchen. It was dark outside now, and their view of the city from afar was more like a distant glow of lights clustered together.

“What time is it?” she asked once she was settled at the kitchen table. Kiyoko sat across from her. He didn’t have any food in front of him, but he held a steaming mug of tea in his hands. 

“11...11:30ish?” Tanaka answered as she took her seat next to her fiance.

“Damn, I can’t believe I was knocked out that long.” Noya picked up a fork and started eating the meal that someone had set on the table for her. She assumed it was Kiyoko, since Tanaka was usually banned from using most kitchen appliances.

As she ate, they updated her on what she had missed since she went to Italy. It sounded like everyone was doing the same, more or less, so she was glad to hear that. 

“Think you can handle meeting up with the others in the city tomorrow?” asked Tanaka.

“I’ll manage. Besides, I don’t want to miss out on seeing—” Noya cut herself off when Tanaka raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. Noya rolled her eyes in return.

“Oh shut up, Ryū. You have no room to talk!”

Tanaka just laughed and leaned closer to Kiyoko to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“There’s nothing wrong with having feelings, Nishinoya,” Kiyoko spoke up. Noya wasn’t surprised that he knew the whole story. She also wasn’t surprised that he had something encouraging to say. It was just like he used to give them a morale boost when the team was anxious about upcoming matches.

“That fear of rejection you’re feeling is normal too,” he continued, “It means you’re thinking realistically about your situation, and you’re mentally preparing yourself to move on, even if it feels like there is a slim chance Asahi wouldn’t accept your feelings.”

Kiyoko always knew what to say, Noya thought. She smiled at him and just nodded before resuming his meal. Tanaka reached for Kiyoko’s hand and brought it up to her lips for another soft kiss.

“You’re so smart, babe” she cooed.

Noya made a gagging noise around the last piece of chicken. Tanaka flipped her off as she pressed another kiss to Kiyoko’s cheek.

“You can dish it out but you can’t take it, huh?”

“I think I need to sleep for another 30 hours so I can erase soft Ryū from my mind.”

* * *

At 11:00 the next morning, Noya woke up to the sounds of someone’s fist banging on the door. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and reached for her phone on the nightstand. The first thing she noticed were the two missed texts from Asahi. The second thing she noticed was the tiny red bar in the top corner, reminding her that she forgot to plug her phone in after dinner last night. She didn’t even get to read her texts before the banging grew more rapid.

“I’m up!” she called out to who she assumed was Tanaka on the other side of the door. Her suspicions were proven correct when Tanaka burst into the room a second later.

“Hey sleeping beauty,” Tanaka laughed as she walked over to the other side of the room. She approached the window and yanked the curtains open without warning.

Noya winced and squeezed her eyes shut, turning away from the window.

“Okay...I deserved that,” she said with a grimace. “It’s not too late, is it?”

Tanaka held up her own phone to Noya’s face. It was just a few minutes after 11:00.

“Get dressed, sleeping beauty. We have lunch with our captains in an hour,” she said.

“Ennoshita was our captain, too,” Noya replied. That comment earned a pillow to her face, which caused her to pick up another and send it right back to Tanaka. 

What had started as a simple hit-and-run quickly evolved into an all-out brawl. Tanaka chased Noya out of the room, down the hallway, and out to the backyard. They passed by Kiyoko, who just stepped aside as they tumbled onto the grass. It had been a long time since their energy levels matched each other, and Noya couldn’t stop herself from laughing as she tacked Tanaka to the ground.

“When you two are done,” Kiyoko called out from the kitchen window, “We should get ready to leave soon.”

Noya climbed off of Tanaka’s back and offered her a hand as she stood up.

“When the hell did you get so strong?” Tanaka huffed as she let Noya pull her to her feet.

“First of all, rude. I’ve always been strong,” Noya rolled her eyes. “Second, have you ever looked at those fishing pics I sent you?”

Tanaka just shook her head and laughed as they walked back inside.

“Go shower, you still smell like ass from that plane.”

Noya flipped her off with a sarcastic grin as she made her way back to the bathroom. After a quick shower, she brushed her teeth and ran her fingers through her hair with some hair gel. It didn’t take as long to style as it did back in high school, especially since she had gotten it cut into just before she left for Italy.

Ever since graduation, her hair had gotten progressively shorter as she found that it was much less work to maintain. Tanaka once joked that they were switching hairstyles since she had recently started growing out her own buzz cut into a cropped pixie cut. Once she was satisfied with the positioning of her signature blonde streaks, Noya returned to the guest room. She dressed quickly and grabbed her phone on the way out. She only had 20% of the battery left, so she grabbed her portable charger out of her backpack as well.

“Took you long enough,” Tanaka teased her as she walked into the living room. She was sitting on the couch by herself, using a feather toy to tease the cat that Noya had been so delighted to meet last night. Noya assumed Kiyoko was already in the car.

The ride into the city wasn’t long, but it still gave Noya enough time to get her phone up to at least 35% before the charger gave out. It wasn’t much, but the only people she would have thought about texting were all going to be with her at lunch. The car ride also gave her the chance to check her texts in peace. By now, there were a few more from Suga and Daichi as well.

 **[09:12] From asahi** : Sorry if this wakes you up, just wanted to say hi and welcome back :)

 **[10:29] From asahi** : Daichi and Suga said we’re meeting up at 12. See you soon!

 **[10:34] From daichi** : Welcome back, Nishinoya! We’re looking forward to hearing all about your adventures. 

Noya wasted no time in sending out her replies.

 **[11:55] To asahi** : thanks asahi, can’t wait to see you!! 💞💕

 **[11:56] To daichi** : thanks daichi! see you soon! 😁😁

She returned to her conversation with Asahi to ask how she was doing this morning, but she stopped when she noticed that Asahi was typing something. She was barely in the conversation for a few seconds when another text popped up on her screen.

 **[11:57] From suga** : welcome back noya 💓

 **[11:58] From suga** : [1 attachment]

 **[11:58] From suga** : we’re right outside so you can’t miss us!

Suga had sent a picture of Asahi and Daichi standing outside a cafe, where they planned to meet up for lunch. Daichi looked caught off guard, a curious expression on her face as she stared at Suga behind the camera. Noya’s gaze went straight to Asahi, who wasn’t even looking at the camera but down at her phone instead with a slight smile.

Still, Noya couldn’t stop staring; Asahi had somehow managed to look even more beautiful than the last time they met. Her hair was pulled into a loose side braid, and she was wearing a light wash denim jacket over a blouse that was covered in a red and white flower pattern and dark jeans.

Noya suddenly felt self-conscious about her own appearance. In her rush to get ready, she had just thrown on a plain t-shirt and ripped jeans. She usually didn’t care about how she looked because she wanted people to notice her for _her_ , not her height, clothes, hair, or makeup. But now she couldn’t help but wish she had put a little more thought into her outfit.

Before she knew what was happening, someone was reaching for her phone. Noya looked up at Tanaka, who was putting her phone in her own jacket pocket.

“—not even listening to me. You can have this back when we get there.” Tanaka said. “I swear to god, you’re gonna get into an accident if you keep staring at your phone like that.”

“When did you become my mom?” Noya snorted. She noticed that the car was stopped, though, and Kiyoko was already unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Ryū, she’s an adult. Give her back the phone,” he said in a gentle, yet stern tone. “Nishinoya, she does have a point. It can be dangerous if you’re not paying attention to your surroundings.”

Even after all these years, Noya had no idea how he found that sort of balance so effortlessly. Tanaka grumbled as she handed back the phone. Noya didn’t want to worry them, though, so she put it away as she got out of the car.

The cafe was a short walk from the parking lot. As soon as they were within hearing distance, Noya’s legs were carrying her on instinct. She ran ahead of Tanaka and Kiyoko, ignoring Tanaka’s yelling from behind her.

“Asahi!” Noya yelled.

She felt the stares from the people dining on the patio, but she didn’t care. Asahi was _right there_ , and she had waited long enough. Asahi had her back turned to her, but Noya could recognize her ace from any angle. Suga and Daichi looked like they were trying to warn her, but it was too late. 

Asahi hadn’t even fully turned around when Noya pushed herself off the pavement and jumped onto her. Asahi wrapped her arms around Noya instinctively and stumbled backward until she felt someone’s hands pushing on her back to stabilize them. Had it not been for Daichi supporting her, the pair would have fallen to the ground.

“You could have gotten hurt,” Asahi said with a worried frown. Noya just laughed and hugged her tighter.

“Sorry, I guess I forgot how much of a scaredy cat you are,” she teased.

Behind them, Daichi cleared her throat.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but Suga can get a little...irritated when she gets too hungry.”

“Daichi!”

Noya laughed again as Asahi set her back down. Asahi’s cheeks were flushed pink and she stepped away from Noya as she apologized— _of course,_ Asahi was apologizing for something Noya did.

“Let’s eat, then. I’m starving,” Noya said. Daichi led the group into the cafe with Suga, Asahi, and Kiyoko following close behind. Noya went to follow them, but Tanaka grabbed a hold of her arm to hold her back until they were out of hearing distance.

“Bro...” said Tanaka. It was all she had to say at the moment. Noya knew exactly she was thinking, and she knew that Tanaka could practically read her mind just as well.

“Bro,” she nodded in agreement. “I’ll keep it check. You can stop worrying, _mom_.”

“You’re so lucky there are witnesses here,” Tanaka rolled her eyes as she started walking towards their group.

“Love you too!”

* * *

Besides the small scene Noya caused outside the cafe, the rest of the lunch went by easily. Noya told the others about all the new experiences she had in Italy, and Asahi felt a small sense of pride in already knowing the stories Noya told from their previous conversations. Still, she laughed along with her friends at the same funny moments and waited patiently for Noya to deliver the “big reveals” of her more shocking stories.

Asahi also listened intently to Kiyoko and Tanaka as they told the story of their engagement. If anyone else noticed her tearing up, they didn’t say anything. Even Daichi and Suga looked emotional when they asked to see the ring on Tanaka’s finger. Kiyoko was one of their closest friends from high school, and it made Asahi proud to see that Tanaka was treating him so well. Tanaka and Noya had always been fond of him, but the way they each looked at him was always just a little different.

By the time they finished eating and paid the bill, Suga was dragging Daichi by the hand toward a nearby housewares shop.

“We need a new dish set” she explained as they walked past Asahi. “It could take a while, so we’ll meet up with you later.”

At the same moment, Tanaka grabbed Kiyoko’s hand and started pulling her in the same direction.

“Great idea! We were just talking about getting a matching set for our silverware. Asahi and Noya, you can come join us _boring_ couples or we can just meet up with you guys later,” she said.

Kiyoko looked confused, but he allowed Tanaka to lead him into the shop. Asahi watched the two couples disappear behind the displays of the shop before turning back to Noya, who looked more annoyed than curious.

“I’m not really in the mood for shopping, so do you want to go for a walk? ” Asahi asked.

Noya looked up at her and let her scowl fade into a grin.

“Yes!” she replied quickly. Asahi raised an eyebrow and chuckled as she started walking toward the park across the street.

“So what have you been up to?” Noya asked.

“Not much,” Asahi said with a shrug. “Work has been pretty busy lately, so there’s that...Oh, and I pitched some ideas to my boss for an athletics collection.”

“Really? That’s amazing, Asahi!” Noya grabbed onto her arm in excitement and practically bounced with every step. “Tell me more!”

And Asahi told Noya all about the ideas she had sketched in her downtime at work, how Haru encouraged her to share it during a brainstorming session with their superiors, and how she was working with real designers to make improvements.

“I guess it helps that I know what athletes like about their workout clothes,” Asahi shrugged again.

“You guess? Asahi, you have such a big advantage in that department!” Noya exclaimed. “Of course it helps that you were one of the best aces back in high school!”

“Heh, thanks Noya,” Asahi said, suddenly feeling warmer than before. Maybe it was just the summer sun taking its toll on her skin, or maybe it was the way Noya had all but molded to her side as they walked along the stone path.

The park was full of people who also seemed to want to take advantage of the clear skies during the weekend. Most of the benches were taken up by families, couples, and groups of friends, and a few joggers had passed them since they entered the park.

“I mean it. You’ve always been amazing, and I’m _so proud_ of you for making your dreams come true,” Noya said seriously. 

Asahi forced herself to look back at Noya’s intense gaze before looking away again. This was too much for her poor heart. If she kept looking at Noya, she was almost positive she would start fumbling her words and embarrass herself. She searched the park for something else to focus on, and her eyes landed on the various food vendors on the other side of the path, each selling popular foods, drinks, and summer treats.

“Hey, do you want a popsicle?” she asked. She knew that Noya preferred popsicles to ice cream from all those times they stopped by Coach Ukai’s store after practice.

Noya’s eyes widened and she nodded enthusiastically. 

“Great, I’ll be right back. Can you find a spot for us in the shade? It’s getting kind of hot out here.”

Noya nodded again and Asahi walked over to one of the nearby ice cream stands. A few people stood in line before her, but that just gave her more time to see which flavors of popsicles and ice cream they offered.

“Asahi?” someone called out behind her. Asahi turned around at the sound of her name to find Mai standing nearby.

“Oh, hi Mai,” Asahi said with a wave. “What brings you here today?”

Mai walked over to her and gave her a quick hug.

“I was just on my way to meet Haru for a movie,” she said as she approached the line. She stopped just off to the side, facing Asahi.

“What about you?”

“Oh, well, I’m— I’m so sorry, this will just take a minute,” Asahi apologized before turning back to the vendor.

Mai just laughed and told her to take her time. The line had moved ahead of her in the brief moments she wasn’t paying attention. She ordered a chocolate ice cream cone for herself and a soda flavored popsicle for Noya. Once she paid and had both treats in her hands, she stepped to the side to rejoin Mai.

“Who’s the other one for? A date perhaps?” Mai asked.

“I’m, uh… I’m hanging out with a friend,” she said with a small shrug. It was a true statement, so Asahi didn’t know why she felt so nervous all of a sudden.

“Relax babe, you’re sweating bullets,” Mai chuckled. “You don’t have to tell me if it’s making you that nervous.”

Asahi dropped her shoulders and laughed back. Although they had only met a handful of times since their first meeting, Mai had become the kind of friend she could be herself around without judgment.

“I better get going before the movie starts,” Mai said as she checked the time on her phone.

She wrapped her arms around Asahi for a quick hug. Asahi made a surprised noise as she tried her best to keep the food away from Mai’s clothes in return.

“I’ll see you later!”

“Yeah, same to you. Enjoy your date!” Asahi tried her best to wave goodbye, but it proved to be a somewhat difficult task with her hands full. Once Mai was walking away, Asahi turned to look for Noya. She nearly collided with the girl in question. 

Even amongst the crowd of tourists and locals alike spread out on the grass and under the trees, Asahi could easily spot Noya sitting by herself. She walked over to join her and sat down next to her friend.

“Sorry it’s a little melted,” Asahi said as she handed the popsicle over to Noya. “You can have some of my ice cream if you want.”

Noya’s expression was passive and hard to read, which was a little unsettling to Asahi. Usually, Noya was an open book with her and vice versa. Then again, she had been keeping her deepest secret from Noya for years, so maybe Noya deserved some unreadable moments.

“Thanks.”

Noya still seemed distracted as she took the popsicle from Asahi’s hand. In true Asahi fashion, she began to wonder if she had something to upset Noya. They ate in silence for a few minutes, each staring off into the distance with their backs against the tree trunk and their legs stretched out before them in the grass.

Finally, Noya spoke up again.

“Did you...get me a soda flavored popsicle on purpose?” she asked with a gentle nudge against Asahi’s side.

Realistically, it didn’t sound like she was upset, but Asahi was already fearing the worst. She scanned her memories for all the times they got snacks after practice and Noya had mostly chosen soda over the other flavors.

“Oh jeez, I’m sorry, Noya. I thought that was your favorite, but I should have asked you first,” Asahi started rambling, “That was really inconsiderate of me, I’m sorry. I can get you another—”

“Fuck it,” she heard Noya’s mumble to herself as she reached out for the collar of Asahi’s shirt.

Within seconds, Noya was pulling her in and pressing their lips together. Asahi dropped her ice cream on the grass. She swore her heart stopped beating as she stared as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Despite the rough start, Noya was giving her such a soft, gentle kiss that it made Asahi’s cheeks heat up. It almost made her wonder why they hadn’t done this sooner.

And then she remembered the main reason she had kept her feelings to herself for the majority of the past year.

She reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and reached up to wipe her eyes with the back of her sleeve. Noya caught herself chasing the lost contact between them when she noticed that Asahi was sniffling.

“Noya?” Asahi’s voice was quiet and unsteady.

She couldn’t believe this was happening. She just made Noya _cheat_ on her _girlfriend—_ or was she an accomplice? Her heart was racing faster than it ever did in their most intense matches, and she was trying to focus on breathing as a basic function.

“Asahi,” Noya murmured back as she reached up to hold Asahi’s face in her hands. Her thumbs wiped away the tears that had started rolling down her cheeks. For some reason the combined tenderness between her touch and expression made Asahi’s cries turn into a full sob.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked you first. Are you okay?” Noya said.

Asahi didn’t know how to answer that. She should have been ecstatic right now. This was at the very least an indication that Noya has some romantic feelings for her as well. But she was also overwhelmed by the guilt of stealing Noya away from someone who didn’t deserve this.

“I’m—“ Asahi hiccuped, “No, _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t have—”

“Been a big crybaby? Come on, Asahi, that’s nothing new,” Noya tried to lighten the mood with a soft smile. Asahi hiccuped again, trying to look down and away from Noya’s face.

Noya wouldn’t let her. She gently pushed Asahi’s face back up to look at her before wrapping her arms around the other girl’s neck.

“You’re a big, beautiful, sentimental, too-good-for-this-world crybaby,” she punctuated each word with a chaste kiss to Asahi’s face. She placed the first one on Asahi’s forehead, then her cheeks, and finally, her lips again.

Asahi shook her head as she pulled away again.

“Noya…” she started again, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let my feelings get in the way of...you know.” 

She wasn’t sure she could verbalize the fact that Noya had a girlfriend. It hurt every time she said it, but saying it to Noya’s face would hurt exponentially worse.

“Oh.”

All at once, Noya’s face fell and she pulled her hands away from Asahi’s face. Her expression turned neutral and even more unreadable than before. Asahi didn’t have the strength in her to stop Noya from moving away from her.

“I should go,” she muttered as she stood up. “Thanks for the popsicle.”

Asahi wiped her eyes and nodded silently. She didn’t want Noya to leave, but she couldn’t handle being with her right now either. Asahi watched her leave with teary eyes. Noya was walking away, growing smaller in the distance until she disappeared into the crowd clustered by the park’s entrance.

“I’m sorry, Noya,” Asahi mumbled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the bottom of my heart, 
> 
> my bad.
> 
> (Thanks for reading!)


	4. you used to be the first thing on my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya and Asahi ghost their friends for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listenings:
> 
> ["For Sure"](https://youtu.be/I7SVEmuAsvI) by Carly Rae Jepsen
> 
> ["Let's Sort The Whole Thing Out"](https://youtu.be/7yFRMpigHeg) by Carly Rae Jepsen

Noya didn’t cry as she walked away from the one person she wanted to be with more than anyone else. There was no shortness of breath or blurred vision on her part. She just couldn’t cry in the moment. She also didn’t want to talk to her friends right now. They would just berate her for pushing herself onto Asahi. She didn’t think she could handle another rejection from someone she cared about today.

Noya didn’t pay attention to where she was going until she was standing outside a small bar. Judging from the few patrons she could see through the front window, it didn’t look too busy. That was just fine by Noya. She wanted to be alone and far away from anyone who knew her name.

Noya didn’t know how long she stayed in the bar, just that she drank enough to feel a pleasant warmth wash over her. After paying her bill, Noya made her way back out to the streets, phone in hand. She didn’t notice one woman, in particular, do a double take when they crossed paths. She remained oblivious to the stranger’s staring and hushed words to the man at her side.

She brought the phone up to her face with two hands to check the time and cursed under her breath when she noticed the low battery notification. She only had 15% left, and her charger had already been expended on the way into the city.

 _Whatever_ , Noya thought to herself. She could find her way back just fine.

She had barely put her phone down before she heard a panicked voice yelling her name over the sound of something screeching to a halt.

“Nishinoya!”

She didn’t even get to see who was calling her name before she was lying on the pavement.

* * *

To say that Daichi was upset was an understatement. She had been upset when her team acted up before volleyball matches or when they picked fights with other teams. When her own friends and former teammates started fighting with each other, she reached a level of indignation that Suga hadn’t seen since she quit the police academy.

Suga watched her girlfriend pace back and forth across their living room with her phone pressed to her ear.

“Maybe they just went back to Asahi’s place together.”

Daichi shook her head as she pulled the phone away to redial. This was the fourth time she tried calling Asahi, only to hear her voicemail introduction again.

_“Hi, this is Azumane Asahi’s voicemail. I’m sorry I can’t answer your call right now, but please leave a message so I can return your call later. Thank you.”_

“Suga…” Daichi sighed. “I know your heart was in the right place when you and Tanaka led us away from them, but I’m getting worried now. It’s not like Asahi to ignore this many calls in a row.”

The last time Asahi ignored their calls like this was years ago, shortly after their defeat to Date Tech in their second year of high school. It didn’t make sense to Daichi that she would ignore them now unless something equally devastating happened to her.

Suga repeated her suggestion that Asahi and Noya were perfectly fine and probably just catching up in private.

Daichi was about to redial the call when another name filled the screen. She answered without hesitation.

“Tanaka, please tell me you know where they are.”

“I think Noya’s phone is dead. It keeps going straight to voicemail,” Tanaka said. She sounded just as worried, if not more.

Daichi looked over at Suga, who silently got up from the couch and stood next to her with an arm held snug around her waist for support.

“Asahi’s not picking up either, but it rings before it goes to voicemail,” Suga added.

“Shit,” they heard Tanaka grumble on the other end of the call, “Where the hell are they?”

“Let’s just drop by Asahi’s and see if they’re over there,” Suga said. “If they’re not, we can keep calling and texting.”

“I guess that’s a start. We’ll meet you there,” Tanaka said before hanging up.

Daichi sighed again as she put her phone away and grabbed the keys hanging up by the door. On their way to the car, Suga slipped her hand into Daichi’s and gave it a firm squeeze.

“We’ll get to the bottom of this,” Suga said, “and we’ll make things right again.”

“Then you’ll stop meddling in her love life?” Daichi asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Suga replied, feigning innocence. The mischievous glint in her eyes told Daichi otherwise.

* * *

Although she stopped crying hours ago, Asahi still felt just as miserable. She felt bad that she had left Daichi and Suga behind when she finally decided to leave the park, but she couldn’t handle talking to them yet. One look at her would be more than enough for them to start their interrogation. 

She left her phone in her bedroom as she curled up on the living room couch under a soft blanket. She was watching tv without really watching, just staring ahead at the sitcom rerun when she heard someone knocking on her door.

“Asahi, are you in there?” she heard Daichi’s muffled voice on the other side.

Asahi weighed her options in her head. If she let her friend in, Daichi would start questioning her and why she left them earlier, but if she ignored the knocking, Daichi would only grow more persistent and possibly angry. Asahi shuddered at the thought of Daichi when she was mad. Daichi was a force to be reckoned with when she let the silent anger transform into outright rage.

As she predicted, the knocking continued until Asahi reluctantly slid off the couch and answered the door. She wasn’t surprised to see Suga standing next to Daichi as she stepped aside to let them in.

“Sorry,” she greeted them quietly.

Instead of the barrage she expected, her friends stepped forward to wrap her in a tight embrace.

“Don’t you ever scare us like that again,” Suga mumbled into her shoulder. Asahi felt Daichi nodding in agreement.

“I’m sorry,” Asahi repeated, bowing her head. “I just had a rough day.”

They pulled away from the hug with matching concerned expressions.

“You can talk to talk to us,” Daichi offered.

“Where’s Noya?” Suga asked at the same time. They looked at each other, then back to Asahi for answers.

She told them everything, from when they were left alone after lunch to Noya kissing her out of the blue to the realization that Noya was still taken and finally ending with how she came home to cry in private.

By the end of the story, Asahi was sandwiched between her friends on the couch with the blanket barely stretching over all three of them. Daichi had an arm wrapped around Asahi’s shoulders and Suga was leaning into her other side. Her eyes were watering again, but she tried to blink the tears back and wipe her face.

“I’m sorry Asahi,” Daichi murmured, “No one deserves this, but you especially don’t deserve to be treated like this.”

“I’ll...I’ll be okay,” Asahi sniffed, “I just need some time to get over it.”

Suga remained silent as she texted Tanaka and Kiyoko to let them know they found Asahi. She also said that Noya wasn’t with her, but mentioned nothing else about her. Asahi was expecting Suga to grill her with more questions like the last time Noya left her, but she didn’t mind that Suga just sighed and hugged her tighter.

Asahi truly believed that she would be able to move on from this—from Noya—if she could just keep her distance. She thought she was getting better at maintaining a respectable distance from Noya. Most of their conversation topics were surface-level and completely appropriate for two friends to talk about. Noya still sent heart emojis, but Asahi had to remember that she also sent hearts to Suga and Tanaka on occasion.

The trio watched another episode of whatever show was currently playing on the tv as Daichi made tea for them in the kitchen. Suga just wrapped the blanket tighter around herself and Asahi as they waited patiently for her girlfriend’s return.

“Don’t give up, Asahi. Not if you still love her,” Suga finally spoke up after her first sip. “If you love her, you should fight for that.”

“Suga, what do you mean by that?” Daichi asked curiously. “There’s not much she can do if Nishinoya is already spoken for.”

“But what if she’s not? Look at how we got together,” Suga gestured between herself and Daichi. “I knew there was a very real chance you could have chosen Yui over me back then, but I still took that chance.”

Asahi shook her head.

“I...I don’t think I can handle that again,” she said.

“You didn’t even get rejected. _You_ rejected _her_ and for what?” Suga asked. “When’s the last time she even mentioned her girlfriend to you?”

Asahi paused to think about the second question. Noya hadn’t mentioned her girlfriend to Asahi since the last time they were together, but Asahi didn’t think anything of it or ask about her in the first place. It’s not like she _wanted_ to hear more about Noya’s girlfriend.

“Not since the last time she was here…” Asahi answered timidly. 

“Give me five minutes, then,” Suga said as she took out her phone again. She tapped and scrolled on the screen as paced around the room, much like Daichi was earlier in their own apartment.

“Suga? What are you doing?”

“Shhhh. Just let me work.”

Asahi and Daichi shared a rare look that was usually reserved for when Suga approached her full potential for chaotic energy. They silently agreed that it was best to just let the oncoming storm pass over them.

* * *

The first thing Noya noticed when she woke up was her headache. The second thing she noticed was two people sitting across the tiny room from her: a young man and woman she had never met.

“What the…” she began slowly as she tried to sit up.

Sitting up was easier said than done. Noya brought a hand to cover her mouth as she felt a strange taste growing stronger.

“Here,” the woman said, handing her a small trash bin.

Noya gratefully accepted it into her hands and ducked her head down. She knew that she should have felt at least a little embarrassed to throw up in front of these strangers, but she didn’t even know what was happening at the moment.

When she was done, the man was holding a wad of paper towels for her.

“The doctor said this might happen when you woke up,” he said sympathetically.

Noya mumbled her thanks before wiping her face and throwing the paper towels into the bin as well. She thought about what this man just said. How did she end up in a doctor’s office?

“I’m Haru and that’s Mai,” the man offered his hand once she was done. He didn’t seem to care about the sanitary hazards of shaking her hand, so she shrugged and accepted it.

“Nishinoya,” she replied in a hoarse voice. “Do you mind telling me what’s happening?”

“A delivery boy accidentally hit you with his bike when you were trying to cross the street earlier,” Mai explained. “You hit your head pretty hard so we brought you here to get checked out.”

“Ah...thank you,” Noya said. She wasn’t any less confused about the situation, but that at least explained why her head hurt so much.

“You may have a concussion,” Haru added. “I’m going to get a nurse now that you’re awake.”

Noya watched him leave the room before turning back to face Mai. Now that she had time to process what was happening, she was also able to get a good look at Mai’s features. She had long black hair that was styled in loose waves and she was wearing dark red lipstick. Then it hit Noya—this was the same person she saw talking to Asahi at the park earlier.

She had so many questions, but trying to pick one to begin with only worsened her headache.

“This is going to sound strange, but I recognized you from Kumi’s pictures on Instagram. We’ve been friends since high school and I’ve been keeping in touch with her since she left to study abroad,” Mai tried to explain.

Noya froze upon hearing her ex-girlfriend’s name. She hadn’t heard it since they broke up over a very long and emotionally exhausting Facetime call when she was still in Italy. Mai seemed to sense the tension as she kept talking in a calm tone.

“I won’t talk about her more if that’s still a sensitive topic for you, but I just wanted to let you know that I...well, _we_ both have an idea of who you are, Nishinoya,” Mai continued. “Haru works with your friend Asahi, and he said he’s seen you in a few of her pictures on social media too.”

Noya thought she was going to throw up again. In less than five minutes, Mai brought up the two people in the entire world who were once her _entire_ world and probably wanted nothing to do with her now.

“I...I don’t know what to say,” Noya sighed. “I’m sorry you had to take care of me...and for...I’m sorry about Kumi.”

It was a strange feeling, being at a loss for words. Noya was usually so sure of herself, but she was facing more doubts every day lately. She was surprised to see Mai shake her head with a small smile.

“It was for the best. She was hurt at first, but she’s getting better,” she said. “You deserve that same happiness, regardless of why you ended it.”

“No offense, but how can you say that to someone who hurt your friend?” Noya blurted out.

“Because I’m sure you didn’t want to hurt her. You at least had the decency to let her be a part of the conversation when you broke up,” Mai said reassuringly.

Noya didn’t have the chance to reply when the door opened again. A nurse walked in, followed by Haru, and greeted Noya with a soft smile.

The nurse checked her vitals, asked a few questions about how she felt and what she remembered, and said that a doctor would visit her soon. When she was gone, Noya tried to check her pockets for her phone.

According to the nurse, it was at least an hour since Mai and Haru brought her in. Tanaka was probably worried that she disappeared after lunch. Or maybe she was mad at Noya. Either way, she knew that she needed to let her know where she was now.

“Oh, that’s right!” Haru said as he reached into his jacket pocket.

He handed over her phone, which now had a large crack stemming from the top left corner and reaching down to the right side about half-way down the screen. It was just her luck that the phone didn’t respond when she pressed on the power button. She slipped the phone back into her pocket for safekeeping.

“Do you happen to know an emergency contact’s number by heart?” Mai asked, to which Noya shook her head.

She _should_ have memorized at least Tanaka’s number by now, but she had gotten used to using other means to contact her when she was overseas and Tanaka complained about the international charges to her bill.

“Here, you can use this,” Haru said as he offered his own phone.

It was already unlocked with Asahi’s contact card filling the screen. Noya felt her stomach drop at the sight of Asahi’s picture, a candid shot of her with the glasses she often wore for reading and close-up work in her job. Even though it was just a tiny icon and there was nothing particularly exciting going on in the picture, it seemed to capture Asahi’s natural grace and beauty perfectly.

“I’m guessing Mai told you she’s a mutual friend of ours?”

“Yeah, thank you. Both of you, seriously,” Noya said as she took the phone and pressed the call button.

Her pride wilted at the realization that she was practically crawling back to Asahi after treating her so cooly earlier, but she knew she had no other options right now. After the first few rings, she heard Asahi’s voice.

“Hello?”

“Please don’t hang up,” Noya answered, “I know you don’t wanna talk to me right now, but I’m at the hospital right now, my phone’s dead, and I don’t know Tanaka’s number.”

It came out faster than she intended, but she just wanted to finish the call quickly so she could leave Asahi alone.

“You’re _what?_ Are you okay? Is it serious? Are you in the emergency room right now? How long have you been there?” Asahi’s voice grew louder and if Noya didn’t know any better, more concerned with every question.

Noya winced as she held the phone a few inches away from her ear.

“Please, Asahi, can you just tell Tanaka to pick me up at…” she paused to ask Haru and Mai for the name of the hospital and repeated it for Asahi.

“I’m sorry for bothering you like this,” Noya added.

“...Okay,” Asahi said, much quieter and calmer than before.

Noya thanked her and hung up, then thanked Haru and Mai again for taking care of her.

“You...you don’t have to stay with me. You’ve already done so much.”

The couple both shook their heads. They sat back down in their seats.

“We don’t leave concussed friends alone in a hospital,” Mai said.

“I appreciate the thought, but you don’t have to—”

“If you’re a friend of Asahi’s then you’re a friend of ours,” Haru interrupted.

* * *

Half an hour after the call, Noya was in a different room. The doctor confirmed that she likely had a concussion, and she wanted to keep Noya overnight to monitor for further developments. All Noya heard was that she was stuck here for a whole night, and she had just wasted her friends’ time as they were probably too close to turn back and go home.

Mai and Haru’s company was nice enough, but she still tried to insist that they didn’t have to wait with her until her friends arrived. Still, they refused to leave her alone, so all she could do was shrug in response.

They were barely in the new room for ten minutes when someone burst through the door. Noya was grateful that the other half of the room was unoccupied as Tanaka practically threw herself onto her.

“Hey, watch it!” Noya whined.

“Shut the fuck up,” Tanaka said without any real signs of aggression. “You ghosted me for hours and made me pay extra for parking.”

Noya laughed for the first time since waking up. It felt good to know that Tanaka both cared for her and wasn’t going to treat her like a porcelain doll.

“Sorry about that. My phone died,” she said.

Kiyoko followed Tanaka into the room, much quieter, and made his way over to the bed.

“I’m sorry we left you alone,” he said.

“I appreciate the thought, but it’s not your fault. Please don’t apologize,” Noya waved him off.

Kiyoko introduced himself and Tanaka to the other couple upon noticing their presence, and they began explaining how they brought Noya here. Tanaka thanked them for putting up with Noya while Kiyoko thanked them for taking care of her.

Daichi and Suga walked in next, followed by Asahi to Noya’s surprise. They approached Noya with just as much caution as Kiyoko, but Daichi and Suga did not hesitate to begin their tag-team lecture on the dangers of wandering alone without telling anyone where she was.

Noya tried to roll her eyes and retort that she was too old for their parent routine, but she still returned their relieved smiles with a grin of her own. All the while, Asahi stood to Daichi’s side. Her eyes didn’t meet Noya’s as she said that she was glad Noya was safe.

While Asahi turned to greet Haru and Mai, who re-told the story of how they met Noya to her and Daichi, Suga stayed by Noya’s side.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, they said it’s probably just a concussion, but they wanted to watch me overnight,” Noya shrugged.

“Good,” Suga said as she leaned down to give Noya a hug. Her grip was tight and her voice was lowered to a whisper.

“You need to fix things with Asahi before we leave.”

Noya’s eyes widened at her friend as she pulled away, but she nodded anyway. She knew, deep down, that Suga was right.

Once everyone was aware of Noya’s accident and condition, Haru and Mai bid their goodbyes to the group. Asahi stood by Daichi’s side, still avoiding Noya’s gaze until Suga led everyone else out to the hallway with a “convenient” request for water. When Asahi made to follow, she was held back by Suga’s stern expression alone.

With just Asahi and Noya in the room, everything else seemed to pause. Their eyes finally met for the first time since they were at the park. Asahi’s mouth formed a tight line as she reapproached the bed.

“I need to tell you something,” Noya said, breaking the painfully awkward silence.

Asahi just hummed, urging her to continue.

“I didn’t kiss you just because you got me a popsicle,” Noya sighed. “I just got overwhelmed by how wonderful and caring and considerate you are, and I _know_ I should have asked you first. It was stupid of me to just ambush you like that. I didn’t even give you a proper confession…and I’m sorry.”

Asahi’s brows furrowed as she shook her head.

“That’s not what I’m upset about,” she said quietly.

“It’s not?” Noya asked

Asahi took a deep, shaky breath. She looked like she was forcing herself to look directly at Noya, which caused Noya’s heart to ache in return. Noya hated that _she_ was the one hurting Asahi to the point where she had to convince herself to talk to her.

“I’m really angry, Noya,” Asahi’s voice was still quiet, but steady.

“I’m angry because I’ve been in love with you for years, and I was too afraid of my own feelings to say anything. Then it was too late, and you started dating someone who wasn’t afraid to tell you how she feels. Someone, by the way, who doesn’t deserve to be cheated on in _public_. I don’t know what you’ve been learning in your travels, but having a long-distance relationship doesn’t give you a pass to just go around kissing other people. Even you should know how shitty that is. The worst part is I _still_ love you after everything you put me through, and as much as I wish I didn’t, I just can’t seem to let you go. I mean, what the fuck, Noya?”

Asahi was shaking when she was done, and her voice wavered a few times. However, she didn’t stop herself or apologize once. She just swore at Noya for the first time, and she wasn’t even crying. Noya stared up at her in awe. Asahi had never looked so sure of herself that it didn’t even matter to Noya that this newfound confidence was being used to tell her off.

“Asahi…” Noya said, pushing the blankets off her legs so she could properly get up.

Asahi seemed to notice her intentions and moved to block her from getting out of bed. Noya settled for kneeling at the edge of the bed, straightening her back so she could reach as high as she could.

“Asahi, I broke up with Kumi over a month ago because I realized something,” she said. “I realized that I couldn’t ignore my feelings for you either.”

“You what?” Asahi breathed out, so soft that Noya would have missed it if the rest of the room wasn’t so silent. 

Asahi sat down on the edge of the bed next to Noya, who lowered herself to sit on her legs. She still didn’t match Asahi’s height sitting down, but this was the closest she could get.

“I knew you were special since the first time I received your spikes at practice. I knew I liked you since we won our first game together and you gave me your water bottle because Tanaka drank the rest of mine. I _still_ liked you since we got into that fight after the Date Tech match and we spent the longest goddamn month of my life not talking to each other.”

At this point, Asahi was starting to let her guard down. She bit down on her lip and wiped at her eyes, which were starting to water against her will. Noya reached up, letting her hands hover as she asked Asahi if she could touch her. Asahi nodded, not trusting her voice, and Noya cupped her face, just like she had earlier that day.

“I’ve known I loved you since you came back to the team—when you came back to me. I knew I should have told you back then, but it wouldn’t have been fair to you so close to graduation, and then you moved to Tokyo and you started your own life outside of volleyball.”

“Noya...I don’t know what to say,” Asahi sighed, learning into Noya’s gentle hold.

“I’m not done. I never _stopped_ loving you. I tried moving on for a while and, well...” Noya let out a sarcastic chuckle. “We both know how that turned out.”

Asahi gulped. This was a lot to take in at once, especially after she had just found the courage to confess her feelings to Noya in quite possibly the most backward possible way.

“I can’t believe I cussed you out. I’m so sorry,” Asahi settled on saying. She had a lot more in mind, but apologizing for that first just felt right.

Noya laughed again and pulled her in for a hug, pressing her face against the crook of Asahi’s neck.

“I’m kind of glad you did. You’re hot when you’re assertive.”

“N-noya!”

Noya laughed again, pulling back slightly. She looked into Asahi’s warm brown eyes and counted her lucky stars that Asahi had let her hold her this close.

“I really want to kiss you right now. Can I do that?” she asked.

“On one condition,” Asahi replied.

“Anything.”

“Will you go on a proper date with me?” Asahi said with a hint of a smirk.

“Absolutely,” Noya agreed.

She leaned in and closed her eyes, meeting Asahi halfway to close the distance between their lips. Asahi’s lips pressed firmly against hers—a pleasant surprise compared to earlier that afternoon— and Noya eagerly matched her pace. Asahi wrapped her arms around Noya’s waist, pulling her even closer and earning a satisfied hum from Noya. 

It was easy for her to melt into Asahi’s touch. One kiss led to another until Noya was sitting in Asahi’s lap, relishing in the warmth between their bodies. When they reluctantly pulled back to catch their breath, Noya was grinning from ear to ear.

“God, you’re so hot when you take charge,” she said, licking her lips.

Asahi blushed and tried to hide her face against Noya’s shoulder.

“You can’t just say things like that without warning me,” she mumbled as Noya gingerly carded a hand through her hair.

“You love me for it,” Noya teased.

“I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I have 1-2 more chapters planned, depending on how the pacing turns out.
> 
> Also, here's a neat fun fact: Chapter 402 of the manga thoroughly Messed Me Up :)
> 
> (and maybe it gave me some ideas for the next few chapters...)


	5. i'll make time for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi takes Noya out on a date, and Noya yells about penguins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listenings:
> 
> ["Felt This Way"](https://youtu.be/5QwBNbSPfXY) by Carly Rae Jepsen
> 
> ["Favorite Color"](https://youtu.be/0gpGqGHEr_8) by Carly Rae Jepsen

Asahi didn’t know if she could say that she was dating Noya since they still hadn’t gone on their first date. Noya wanted to go out the week after they confessed to each other, but Asahi reminded her that she had to move into her new apartment. Tanaka, Kiyoko, and Daichi were busy that day, but Asahi and Suga were both available to help her with moving and unpacking.

Noya started working at the same gym as Tanaka the next week. It was across town from Asahi and her schedule didn’t line up with Asahi’s, so they had to rely on calling and texting for each other’s company as Noya adjusted to her new life. Noya also spent that weekend visiting her parents back in Miyagi. Neither of them knew how long Noya planned to stay in Japan while she saved up money for her next adventures, so Noya had decided to catch up with her family while she could.

The week after _that_ , Asahi was too busy with work to even think about their date, let alone properly plan for it. She stayed late with Haru and their bosses every night that week, but Noya still insisted on coming over after work to keep her company when her schedule allowed it. On those nights, they were both too tired to do more than eat dinner and watch movies on the couch until they fell asleep curled up around each other.

Nearly a month after they confessed their love for each other, Asahi was finally getting ready for her first date with Noya. Daichi and Suga sat on her bed, watching her as she changed her clothes for the third time that morning. Her hair was already in a half-updo and she decided to forgo makeup out of fear of ruining it, so she couldn’t help fixating on how her clothes would reflect on her.

“Asahi, Noya will still love you even if you show up in a potato sack,” Suga tried to reassure her as she traded a pale blue floral blouse for a solid forest green button-up.

Asahi stood in front of the mirror as she rolled the short sleeves once and tucked the front of the hem into her jeans.

“I know I’m being ridiculous, but I’m still nervous, okay?” she whined when the shirt fell out of her pants. “What if I’m too boring and she realizes that she hyped me up way too much in her mind?”

She tried again, pulling the fabric just a little to make the look seem far more casual and effortless than she was herself. Daichi took this opportunity to repeat the same sentiment she had been trying to tell Asahi for the past hour.

“Nishinoya couldn’t be _more_ interested in dating you,” Daichi said. “But there _is_ something we need to talk about before you leave.”

Asahi spun around, eyes wide. Daichi scooted away from Suga and patted the spot on the bed between them. Suga had her arm around Asahi’s shoulders as soon as she sat down.

“First, we’re both so proud of you for telling Nishinoya how you feel about her,” Daichi started. “That was a big risk, and you found the courage to put yourself out there.”

“It’s thanks to Suga, really…” Asahi said sheepishly. “I don’t think I would have been able to pull myself out of that pity party I was throwing for myself otherwise.”

“Regardless,” Daichi continued. “I just want to make sure you know how to set boundaries for yourself.”

Asahi raised an eyebrow at her friend.

“What do you mean?”

“Remember when we talked about taking care of yourself first?” Suga interjected. “We just don’t want you to get distracted from your own needs by this honeymoon phase.”

Asahi hummed as she thought about it. They were making valid points about how she tended to let Noya direct their relationship even before she asked Noya out on an official date, but didn’t mind much. Plus, she thought she was doing better with living her life as an independent person who could thrive with or without a relationship.

“Do you guys think I’m...being too much of a pushover again?” she asked tentatively.

“No, we just wanted to remind you to take care of yourself,” Suga said. “And just let Noya know if she’s asking too much of you. She’ll understand.”

“I know you’re right,” Asahi admitted. “Thanks, seriously.”

“Any time,” Daichi said as she patted Asahi’s back.

“Now let’s get you out of here and on your way,” Suga added as she stood up, pulling Asahi up with her. “You have a hot date ahead of you and nothing in your way!”

Asahi buried her face in her hands as Daichi laughed beside them. Some things never changed.

* * *

One train ride and a short walk later, Asahi was standing outside of Noya’s apartment. She reminded herself to take a deep breath before knocking on the door. She also reminded herself that no matter how the date went today, she would still like Noya and Noya would still like her.

“Be right there!” she heard Noya’s muffled voice from the other side. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Noya standing before her with a wide grin on her face.

Asahi took a moment to take in the sight of Noya, with her hair styled up the same way it’s been since high school. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans with the cuffs rolled just above her ankles and a red ringer t-shirt that matched her bright red sneakers. It was a simple outfit, but it suited Noya so well that Asahi couldn’t stop herself from staring.

“Hey,” Noya greeted her.

“Hi,” Asahi smiled back. “You...you look great today. I mean, you look great every day, but...well, you know—”

Noya cut her off with a laugh. She reached up to wrap her arms around Asahi’s neck and pulled her down for a chaste kiss. Asahi blushed when they pulled away from each other.

“Thanks, it’s pretty cool getting the approval of a real fashion designer,” Noya laughed again before reaching for her keys and closing the door behind her. “Ready to go?”

Asahi nodded and started walking. She felt Noya bump against her occasionally as they walked, but she didn’t say anything until she felt Noya’s hand slip into her own.

“I’m glad our schedules finally lined up this week,” she said. “I was beginning to miss you.”

“I just slept over the other night,” Noya teased her. “For what it’s worth, I missed you too.”

As they made their way to the train station, they fell into conversation as easily as they would have over the phone. Asahi figured that all those times they called and texted each other while Noya was traveling around the world made it easier for them to talk about anything and everything that came to mind.

By the time they arrived at the aquarium, Noya was wrapping up a work story about how Tanaka was working with a client whose overprotective husband spent their entire session working out beside them. When they approached the ticket counter, Asahi insisted on paying since she was the one who asked Noya out. Noya reluctantly agreed on the condition that she would treat Asahi to lunch later.

As they walked around the aquarium, Noya kept her hand in Asahi’s. She led Asahi around to the different tanks with fish she recognized from her time in Italy. Asahi listened to all of Noya’s stories about these fish with an involuntary smile on her face.

“—and it was _this big_ ,” Noya finished one story with her arms spread out as far as they could reach.

“That’s amazing, Noya,” Asahi said. “You’re amazing.”

For once, Noya was the one blushing as Asahi looked at her in awe. She put her arms down and grabbed Asahi’s hand to lead her to another tank. At one point, Noya convinced Asahi to stand face to face with a hammerhead shark that kept swimming by them. Asahi could have sworn that Noya took a picture on her phone as she stared back at the shark, but she didn’t think much of it. They continued their walk around the aquarium hand in hand, saving the penguins for their last stop.

“Asahi look! Those are the gay penguins!” Noya exclaimed as she leaned on the railing.

A few people who were walking by gave Noya questioning or judgmental looks at her outburst, but Asahi tried not to pay attention to them. She wrapped an arm around Noya’s waist to steady her— Noya’s feet were practically off the ground— as Noya continued to point out two male penguins huddled together.

They stood further away from the rest of the penguins with a baby penguin between them. Asahi had sworn to both herself and Suga that she wouldn’t cry on this date, but the thought of the only gay penguins in their habitat being exiled by the others was tugging at her heart.

“They’re cute,” Asahi said with a soft chuckle. “But please don’t fall in with them.”

Noya looked away from the penguins and back at Asahi with a big smile.

“I’m not worried about falling when I have you with me,” she said in a quieter voice. “I’ve got your back and you’ve got mine, right?”

Asahi silently cursed her sensitive side for letting her eyes start to water. She tried to blink the half-formed tears back before wiping at them with the back of her hand.

“Yeah, I’ve got your back.”

“You big sappy baby,” Noya laughed. “Just wait ‘til I tell Suga you cried over gay penguins.”

“Noya, no!”

* * *

The rest of the summer passed by quickly. With both Noya and Asahi immersed in their work, they often found themselves too busy to visit each other during the week. Weekends were easier for them to spend time together, and for that Asahi was grateful. It didn’t matter to her what they were doing—whether they spent the day out in the city or curled up together under a pile of blankets on the couch, she was just glad to be with Noya. She was also glad that she listened to Daichi and Suga’s advice about setting boundaries for herself. Noya rarely asked her to go out of her way, but she was understanding about giving Asahi space as needed on her bad days. In return, Asahi had also asked Noya to be honest when she needed space as well.

When Asahi earned a promotion in late September, Noya was her biggest supporter. Asahi initially didn’t want to make a big deal out of it since she was still considered a lower level employee, but Noya encouraged her to have a small celebration with just her friends.

Asahi was in the middle of preparing a salad on her kitchen counter while Noya worked on the tonkotsu ramen on the stove when the first guests arrived. Asahi answered the door to see Daichi and Suga standing in front of her with a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine between them. They pulled her into a hug as they congratulated her, Suga holding the flowers behind Asahi’s back to avoid squishing them.

“Hey guys!” Noya greeted them from the kitchen.

“Do you need any help?” Daichi asked.

“Nope, we’re just about done,” Asahi shook her head. “Let me get some glasses for you if you want to get started on the wine.”

Suga didn’t miss the way Asahi and Noya moved around the kitchen together without bumping into each other once. She nudged Daichi’s side with her elbow as she pointed with an excited smile. Daichi rolled her eyes, but she still returned the smile before moving to help Asahi set the glasses on the kitchen table.

Tanaka and Kiyoko arrived next, followed shortly by Haru and Mai. At first, Asahi was worried about inviting Haru since she had gotten a promotion and he didn’t, but Mai assured her that Haru wasn’t upset in the slightest. Mai then told her how he was being considered for another position within the company that would place him in a new department.

Once the table was set and the food was ready, everyone took their seats. Asahi served the salad first while Noya poured the wine for everyone. Suga was in the middle of an animated conversation with Haru about how Asahi was at work when she noticed Asahi and Noya sneaking a quick kiss at the stove.

“You two are so cute,” Suga said with her chin resting in her palm. Her other hand held onto Daichi’s on the table.

“Ugh, really?” Tanaka grimaced. “Right in front of my salad?”

“Don’t be homophobic, babe,” Noya winked at her.

“You’re literally bi, but go off I guess.”

The rest of the table burst into laughter, and Asahi felt her nerves dissolve quickly. Haru was delighted to bond with Noya over their shared bisexual struggles. (Noya liked to call them struggles, Asahi liked to call them minor inconveniences). Daichi and Suga updated the group on their teaching endeavors, and Tanaka and Kiyoko discussed their plans for their wedding next spring.

“Ryū, your wedding better kick ass,” Noya challenged her friend from across the table.

“Bold of you to assume Kiyoko isn’t just as good a wedding planner as he was a team manager,” Suga snorted from behind her glass.

As Asahi looked around the table—at her closest friends— she felt a warm hand curl around hers and intertwine their fingers. She looked over at Noya, who had a soft smile on her face, and felt herself start to blush. She had a feeling she knew what Noya was going to say next when she reached for her glass and raised it in the air.

“To Asahi— my beautiful girlfriend who’s taking names and kicking ass in the fashion world.”

Asahi fought the urge to bury her face in her hands as the rest of her friends echoed Noya’s toast. Noya already had one held down, so she knew it wouldn’t work anyways.

The rest of dinner was mostly uneventful, save for the small fight Tanaka and Noya had over the last slice of pie that Asahi had picked up from a bakery earlier. Asahi had to physically block Noya from rolling across the living room and into Tanaka’s legs while Suga just laughed at them from the sidelines. Soon enough, everyone was on their way home except for Noya, who had already planned on staying the night.

Asahi tried to get a head start on washing the dishes, but Noya made a very convincing case for making out on her bed and doing the dishes in the morning. At the moment, Asahi was sure she would never grow tired of kissing Noya, no matter how many times they kissed or Noya surprised her with her boldness in the privacy of their own homes.

“Hey,” Noya whispered against her lips, bringing her hands up to untie Asahi’s hair and letting it fall around Asahi’s shoulders and Noya’s hands.

“Hey yourself,” Asahi mumbled back.

“I’m really proud of you,” Noya said as she pulled back just far enough to look Asahi in the eye.

“I...I know,” Asahi nodded slowly. “Thank you for being by my side through it all.”

Noya chuckled. “You couldn’t get rid of me even if you tried.”

Asahi wrapped her arms around Noya’s waist, pulling her closer.

“Oh, I’m very aware of that,” she laughed in return.

Asahi didn’t know what the future held in store for them. She didn’t know if or when Noya would decide to start traveling again, or if Noya would ask her to go with her. She didn’t know how Noya would feel about her in a few months, or even in a few days, but she had a feeling that they were going to be okay.

“Hey, I love you,” Noya said seriously as she carded her fingers through Asahi’s hair.

“I love you too,” Asahi said with a smile as she leaned forward to kiss Noya again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All that's left now is the epilogue :')
> 
> Also, thanks for bearing with the slow updates. I'm taking a summer class right now, so my free time to write depends on how well I can manage my time 😅😅
> 
> Feel free to reach me on twitter @jijisdeliveries if you have any comments/questions!


	6. i'd break all the rules for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone returns to Miyagi for a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the endgame now.
> 
> Suggested listenings:
> 
> ["Cut to the Feeling"](https://youtu.be/Qlsu7RhOnsQ) by Carly Rae Jepsen
> 
> ["Making the Most of the Night"](https://youtu.be/gBOhnT6bUaY) by Carly Rae Jepsen
> 
> Also please check out this AMAZING [art of Noya by @emdashing](https://twitter.com/emdashing/status/1289406799871741952?s=20) on Twitter!

**Group Chat** : karasuno FIGHT club

 **[11:02] From Suga:** today’s the day!

 **[11:04] From Suga** : we’re about to start driving

 **[11:04] From Suga** : can’t wait to see you all later!!!! 💓💓💖💖💓💗

 **[11:05] From Daichi:** Safe travels, everyone

 **[11:08] From Ennoshita** : Same to you

 **[11:09]** **From Narita** : where in the hotel are we meeting again?

 **[11:10] From Kinoshita** : ^^ seconded

 **[11:13] From Yamaguchi** : in the garden out back, right? or is it the patio…??

 **[11:13] From Yachi** : they’re connected

 **[11:14] From Yachi** : and don’t be late!! 😠😠

 **[11:15] From Tsukishima** : Wouldn’t dream of it

 **[11:16] From Kageyama** : do you really have to be sarcastic right now?

 **[11:17] From Tsukishima** : Oh look, the queen is gracing us with her presence after all these years

 **[11:18] From Kageyama** : wait that’s my bad for thinking you’ve matured in the first place

 **[11:19] From Yamaguchi** : let’s not fight this weekend!

 **[11:20] From Hinata** : REUNION DAY!!!! 😆😆😆

 **[11:20] From Noya** : YES SHOYO!!!

 **[11:21] From Asahi** : We’re about to start driving too. See you soon!

 **[11:23] From Kageyama** : is there a dress code for the rehearsal dinner or…?

 **[11:25] From Kiyoko** : We don’t mind if you dress more casually tonight

 **[11:25] From Tanaka** : my future husband is the BEST!!!

 **[11:27] From Hinata** : still can’t believe this is happening!!! 😭😭

 **[11:27] From Yachi** : i know!! i’m so happy!

 **[11:28] From Tanaka** : see you guys later!

* * *

The drive from Tokyo to Miyagi was mostly peaceful, save for the few times Noya updated Asahi on their Karasuno alumni group chat. While some members had moved to Tokyo or other cities across the country, the majority of them had stayed close to Miyagi. Some of the younger members—namely Hinata and Kageyama— were still discussing volleyball and their training regimen for the upcoming summer Olympics.

“I’m gonna meet up with Ennoshita and the others when we get there. Do you want to come too?” Noya asked after Ennoshita made the suggestion in the group chat.

“I’m doing one last fitting with Tanaka and Kiyoko, but they don’t want to see each other so I’ll be gone for a while,” Asahi sighed. “Tell the others I said hi for me?”

“Sure, but you’ll still see them at dinner later,” Noya said with a nod as she typed her reply to the group.

For the last three months, Asahi had been busy with both work and her personal side project of altering both the bride and groom’s outfits for their wedding. By day, she worked with her team on creating new designs and researching what their next moves would be. By night, she worked on adding the intricate details of Tanaka’s gown and Kiyoko’s suit that would be more prominent in the official wedding photos than the ceremony itself.

If not for the generous commission from the couple and Noya’s constant support, Asahi wasn’t sure if she would have been able to handle it. From running errands to pick up specific threads and to prying Asahi away from her desk when she was on the verge of exhaustion, Noya was determined to help Asahi throughout the entire process.

As if Noya could read her mind, she poked Asahi’s arm, bringing her attention back to the present.

“Don’t overwork yourself tonight, okay?”

“I wasn’t planning on it...” Asahi replied hesitantly. “But if something goes wrong—”

“But nothing! You’ve done the best you can,” Noya cut her off. “They both know how hard you worked, so you shouldn’t have to worry.”

“I...I know,” Asahi sighed. “Sorry, I just get in my head when it comes to my work, you know?”

“I know, and I’m really, _really_ proud of you,” Noya in a softer tone before leaning over to kiss Asahi’s cheek. “So be nice to yourself or I’ll kick your anxiety’s ass.”

“Noya, I’m _driving!_ ”

* * *

Between checking in at the hotel and the rehearsal dinner, Asahi and Noya changed into semi-formal clothes and parted ways. Asahi left to visit Tanaka first, then Kiyoko, and Noya made her way down to the bar. The other girls from Noya’s year were already waiting for her, and they easily fell into a discussion of how much their lives had changed.

“What about you, Nishinoya?” Narita asked. “What was it like traveling nonstop?”

“Amazing! There was so much to see and not enough time,” Noya grinned. “It was really cool to learn about all those different cultures, too.”

“Do you think you’ll go back to any of those countries?” Kinoshita asked.

“Maybe,” Noya shrugged before taking a sip of her drink. “There’s still so many more I haven’t visited though, so those take priority.”

“I’ll be sure to call you the next time I’m planning a big vacation,” Ennoshita said with a proud smile. “I’m glad you’re doing so well.”

Noya grinned back at her. Daichi may have been one of her most memorable captains for bringing the team to nationals, but Ennoshita would always be the captain who believed in her ability as the guardian deity independent of Asahi or Tanaka’s help as their ace.

They spent the next hour catching up on Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita’s lives. After Ennoshita finished telling a story about how hard she worked to become a physical therapist, their small group grew with the arrival of Yachi and Yamaguchi with Tsukishima in tow. They greeted the group with hugs and a nod of acknowledgment from Tsukishima.

“So what have you all been up to?” Ennoshita asked the newcomers.

“Tsukki and I graduated from college!” Yamaguchi said proudly. “She’s working at a museum now and I’m at an electronics company.”

Noya had to take a moment to admire how much more confident Yamaguchi was now than she had been when they first met. 

“And they just moved in together,” Yachi added on with a snicker around his drink.

Yamaguchi’s face started turning pink while Tsukishima just shrugged. They were met with another round of questions about when they started dating and why they never told the rest of their friend group. Yamaguchi had come out to the team at the end of her first year and Tsukishima at the beginning of her second year, but apparently no one connected the dots.

“No one asked,” Tsukishima said simply.

After settling their bills with the bartender, the group migrated to the patio dining area. All the tables were reserved for tonight’s dinner, which gave them plenty of options to split up if they wanted to. Noya and Yachi sat at a large table at one end of the patio, where several other members of the wedding party were already seated and talking amongst themselves.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sat at a table on the other end, closer to the corner and surrounded by mostly empty tables. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita sat at the table next to theirs, much to Tsukishima’s dismay and Yamaguchi’s amusement as they continued their discussions from the bar.

The rehearsal dinner passed by quickly, in Noya’s opinion. She managed to catch Asahi’s eye a few times throughout the evening, and she would occasionally break off their stares with a wink that made Asahi blush a little. Suga laughed at her every time she caught them staring at each other, causing Noya to laugh loudly in return. Eventually, she got up from her seat to grab Asahi’s hand and lead her to the other Karasuno alumni that Asahi hadn’t talked with yet.

After saying their goodbyes to everyone, Asahi and Noya went back to their room, where Noya started unbuttoning her shirt before Asahi could finish closing the door behind them.

“I’m beat,” Noya admitted as she threw her shirt aside and kicked off her pants.

Asahi nodded in agreement, reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress.

“Tomorrow’s going to be even longer,” she said with a yawn.

It took them a few minutes to change into their t-shirts and shorts and brush their teeth—though Noya had tried to get out of that before Asahi threatened to carry her over her shoulder to the bathroom. When they were done, Noya practically threw herself on the bed and buried herself under the blankets. Asahi smiled fondly at her as she crawled in beside her and lay her head on the pillows.

“Hey Asahi?”

Asahi’s eyes were already closed, but she still hummed just loud enough for Noya to hear.

“Do you think we should move in together?”

Asahi opened her eyes to see Noya staring back at her with a serious expression on her face. It was an innocent question, but the determined look in Noya’s eyes usually meant that she would not let something go until it was resolved.

“Hm? Where’s this coming from?” Asahi responded with a question of her own.

“We already spend most nights with each other anyway, so I just thought, ‘why not?’” Noya shrugged. “Plus at least half of my stuff is already at your place.”

That much was true. Since the winter began, Noya started sleeping over more frequently to keep Asahi company and avoid taking the train home in freezing temperatures at night. Asahi insisted that she keep an extra set of clothes so she could go to work in the mornings without having to take the train back home first. Soon enough, Noya’s clothes were folded neatly in one of Asahi’s drawers, courtesy of Asahi, and the collection of Noya’s “forgotten” belongings at Asahi’s apartment kept growing. 

“That’s pretty reasonable,” Asahi mumbled, reaching up to brush Noya’s fringe away from her face. “Is that something you want?”

“Yeah...Yeah, I want to live with you,” Noya said definitively. “But I’m done steamrolling. I want to know what you think, too.”

“I’d like that. I really like having you around,” Asahi agreed, earning a light kiss from Noya.

“Good, ‘cause you’re not getting rid of me any time soon.”

“I know,” Asahi said with a soft smile.

* * *

The morning was a blur to Asahi. With Noya in the wedding party and Asahi offering to help Tanaka with her dress, they had to get up and ready earlier than most of the guests. Noya wasn’t necessarily opposed to wearing dresses for formal events, but both she and Tanaka usually preferred to wear pants instead when they could. Unfortunately, they both knew that Tanaka’s older relatives might have a stroke if the bride and maid of honor showed up in pantsuits and blazers instead of dresses.

“You’re beautiful,” Asahi mused as she watched Noya fold her dress over her arm. She was still wearing her casual clothes since the bridesmaids had planned to get ready with Tanaka.

“Come on, you big sap,” Noya laughed, pushing Asahi out of the room with her. “Don’t wanna be late to see you cry at the sight of Tanaka.”

The bridesmaids were all wearing light blue dresses— the fit and shape didn’t matter to Tanaka as long as they were all the same color— and with Asahi’s help, Noya had chosen a short one that flared out around her knees.

Noya had to remind Asahi on multiple occasions that the wedding hadn’t even started yet, but that didn’t stop Asahi from tearing up at the sight of Tanaka in her wedding dress. Noya said that she already saw her last night for the fitting, to which Asahi responded that it wasn’t as real as seeing Tanaka in the dress _and_ veil.

From a distance, it was a simple white gown with a sweetheart neckline, but Tanaka had asked Asahi to embroider a series of tiny white crows that wrapped around her torso. The same birds were added to the lapels of Kiyoko’s jacket in black. When they told Asahi that they wanted to pay homage to the reason they got to know each other in the first place, she had cried back then too. 

Although they were almost too easy to miss from her seat in the second row during the ceremony, Asahi was proud of her work. Her gaze met Noya’s during the vows, who just smiled back at her and mouthed something so short and subtle her lips barely moved. Asahi didn’t have to hear her to know what Noya was saying.

She had to wait just a little longer at the beginning of the reception for Noya, along with the rest of the wedding party and their families, to return. Everyone cheered for the newlyweds when they entered, hand in hand, and took their place on the dance floor.

Asahi was watching them dance from the side when she felt a small hand slip into her own and a head leaning against her arm. She looked down to see Noya, who had already traded her heels for flats, grinning back up at her.

“Hey,” Asahi greeted her.

“You made it through the big day,” Noya commented. “You still cried a lot but that’s okay. Everyone did.”

“Can you blame me?”

“Nope,” Noya shook her head.

They watched Tanaka and Kiyoko finish their first dance together, then the music changed to a more upbeat song. The other guests started trickling onto the dance floor to join them, and Asahi let Noya lead her to the center, just behind Tanaka and Kiyoko.

For a moment, Asahi wondered how they looked to the other guests, but Noya just squeezed her hand reassuringly. Daichi and Suga joined them, and Asahi was pleasantly surprised to see Yachi and Hinata dragging Kageyama with them as well. She had only talked to them briefly last night before a tipsy Tsukishima provoked Kageyama.

The music was overbearing and Asahi didn’t recognize the song, but that didn’t matter to her. She was celebrating the marriage of two close friends with her girlfriend and even more friends. Simply put, Asahi was content to just live in the moment and let the evening unfold naturally. She watched with a mix of mild amusement and fear Tanaka and Noya cornered Hinata, Kageyama, and Tsukishima to ask even more questions about their respective volleyball careers.

When Tanaka was ready to toss her bouquet, a small crowd of women had gathered around her. She turned around and threw the flowers up in the air. 

Asahi watched with horror as Noya and Hinata shoved their way to the front of the group. She didn’t know whether Hinata was doing this for the friendly competition or for the same reason most of the women were there. While Noya went low, ready to catch the flowers before they hit the floor, Hinata went high. Hinata didn’t seem to care about the repercussions of jumping that high in a dress as she snatched the bouquet out of the air.

Noya seemed to take her defeat easily, laughing as she said that Hinata was putting her skills to good use. Asahi still tried to reassure Noya that they both did their best.

Asahi and Noya returned to their room later that night after a few more rounds of drinks and dancing. They were still giggling to themselves as they changed into more comfortable clothes, pleasantly buzzed but thoroughly exhausted from the entire day.

“Hey Asahi?” Noya called out to her while Asahi was taking the pins out of her hair in the bathroom.

“Yeah?” Asahi responded around the pins held between her teeth.

“Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure, you go ahead and pick one for us.”

Asahi sat down on the bed next to Noya, who immediately snuck under Asahi’s arm and fitted herself against Asahi’s side. Asahi didn’t care that they were both sweaty and probably too warm to be cuddling like this. The added warmth radiating off of Noya would always be welcome with Asahi.

“Today was really fun,” Noya yawned as she pressed play on the remote.

“Mmh,” Asahi nodded, “I’m really happy for them.”

“Who do you think will be next?” Noya asked.

“Probably Daichi and Suga,” Asahi answered. “They’ve been talking about marriage for a while.”

“They’re basically married already,” Noya said with an amused snort. “I bet they’ll have a nice wedding too.”

Asahi just hummed in agreement. She was already losing her battle against the urge to sleep, but she wanted to keep talking to Noya until then.

“They’re going to fight over you to be their maid of honor, you know,” Noya giggled. “You’re a hot commodity.”

Asahi groaned and slumped down, hiding her face against Noya’s shoulder.

“Don’t give them any ideas,” she mumbled.

“It’s too late, Asahi,” Noya laughed harder. “You’re too sweet and kind and sensitive and supportive and—”

Noya’s praises were cut off abruptly when Asahi lifted her head and tilted Noya’s chin toward her for a gentle kiss. Noya was more than happy to wrap her arms around Asahi’s neck and shift to sit in her lap as she leaned in for another kiss. Asahi’s hands ran down Noya’s sides before settling on her waist.

“I wasn’t done,” Noya whined when Asahi eventually pulled away.

“Who said I was?” Asahi teased as she leaned back in to press her lips to Noya’s neck, earning a pleased sigh from Noya.

“Okay, first of all, you’re definitely getting laid tonight,” Noya started as she leaned her head away to give Asahi more room. “And second, I mean it. They’re gonna fight over you, but I’ll protect you.”

All Asahi could do was laugh in response. Her face was flushed from the combination of drinking and listening to Noya, but she didn’t care. Noya’s laughter joined hers in filling the room and drowning out the neglected movie. This wouldn’t be the first time they interrupted their own momentum.

“I just love you too much to let anything happen to you,” Noya giggled as she placed a gentle hand on Asahi’s cheek.

Asahi sighed happily and leaned into the touch, her eyes softening as she took in the sight of Noya at her giddiest.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!!!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this fic and exploring what the Karasuno team would be like in this gender-swapped universe. It's also the first multichapter fic that I was excited to write from start to finish in a long time. This actually started out as a oneshot that I had in my notes, so I didn't really expect it to go on for this long.
> 
> I'm taking a little break until Asanoya Week (and maybe Volleygirls Week since they're during the same week): August 16-22.
> 
> Feel free to reach me on Twitter [@jijisdeliveries](https://twitter.com/jijisdeliveries) if you have any questions/comments/suggestions!
> 
> One last time because I can't say this enough: thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
